Adepts of Middle Earth
by Chosha Kurenai
Summary: after a strange vision, the Adepts discover Alchemy is being threatened by Sauron, and must go to middle earth to stop him with the fellowship by distroying the one ring...GS LOTR xover
1. Book One: Prologue: Venus Vision

**Adepts of Middle-earth**

**By Chosha Kurenai**

Book One

Fellowship of Two Worlds

Chosha's notes

_Hello out there! This is my first GS story, and an xover at that! (I think i'm a little obsessed with them.) This is an xover with the lord of the rings. I'm surprised no one has done one before, but at least you can accuse me of not being original, ne? I've wanted to do this ever since I finished the games, so, here it is! And, on with the show!_

Disclaimer: neither GS nor GS:TLA nor LOTR are mine. The 2 GS games belong to Camelot and Nintendo. LOTR belongs to JRR Tolkein. they own all rigths.

**Prologue: Venus Vision**

Night had fallen over the Land of Weyard and everything was quiescent and tranquil. The sky was a blanket of midnight blue, dotted with the jewel-like constellations that looked like a thousand fireflies dancing round the silvery orb of the full moon. Below the sea was still and wave-less, the moon's reflection making it seem like a sheet of scattered diamonds, only disturbed by the lone ship as it all but glided through the wasters of the Great Western Sea.

It was a magnificent ship that had ever been seen in the waters of Weyard, sleek and sturdy, a dragon's head curving elegantly on the bow of the vessel. What looked like large wings graced the smoothly curving sides. Those who had seen the ship were in awe of its beauty, yet they were mystified as to how it could sail at all. There were no sails, nor ores to move it, yet it could outstrip many of the greatest sailing ships made. The deck was deserted, but for the single figure that stood at the helm.

He was a young man of about seventeen years of age, yet had the baring of a natural leader. Bright, azure eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of trouble. Sandy coloured, unruly hair blew gently about his face at the caress of the cool night wind.

Isaac gave the mess of hair a half-hearted glare and brushed his gloved fingers through it, pushing it away from his youthful face. So much had happened to him this past year. It had only been a few weeks since he and his companions had lit the beacon of the Mars Lighthouse and been forced by the Wise One - a mysterious entity of great power - to fight the three headed doom dragon, only to discover the terrible truth. The Doom dragon was actually Kyle – Isaac's own father – and the parents of Jenna and Felix, lured to the Lighthouse and transformed into the great monster. By some miracle, they had all survived the encounter, though for one terrible moment Isaac had the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that they had killed the three adults. Even now, several weeks later, even knowing that Kyle, Elena and Alan were asleep in the lower decks of the craft and travelling back to Vale together, it all felt like a dream. Everything he had ever believed had been turned on its head – he wasn't sure what to think any more.

Gently, he rested crossed his arms over the top of the helm and sighed. He could hardly believe the quest had finally come to an end after so long charging to the four corners of Weyard, hardly believe that they were all finally going home. He should be happy, he should be excited…but he wasn't. He couldn't explain it in words, because he didn't know himself, but there was something. It was like the calm before the storm. But it made no sense. After all, Saturos and Menardi had died back at Venus lighthouse; Karst and Agatio had met their fate back at the Mars lighthouse. Gaia falls had seemed to stop eating away at Weyard. The terrible, life-threatening storms that ravaged the village of Prox had ended and, despite the popular belief, the world had not come to an end when the seal on Alchemy had been broken. Still, the feeling did not fade, eating at him with foreboding.

_Which means I must be going paranoid,_ He grumped mentally. _It's probably nothing._

He straightened to scan the blanket of ocean before him. In the distance, he could just make out the outline of Hesperia to the west, while the continent of Gondowan seemed little more than a lump towards the Southeast. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary… that is, until he heard it. Soft, inhuman, yet enchantingly beautiful, it seemed to come from the very wind itself. Accompanying it was a soft voice, singing, though try as he might he could not quite make out the words. They sounded a different tongue than any Isaac had heard before, similar to the ancient language of Lemuria, yet different, unearthly. The adept hesitated, contemplating waking the others, just in case it was something unfriendly, when he felt a presence behind him.

Isaac whipped round, Sol blade drawn, to find himself facing a stranger standing in the moonlight. Not just any stranger, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Tall and regal, she wore strange clothes of pure white that fell like water to pale, silver sandled feet. Hair of pure gold flowed in waves passed her slim waist, a circlet of silver resting on her brow. Intense eyes of the deepest blue locked with his. She seemed to glow from within, a trick of the silver light of the moon or not, he didn't know. See was perfect in every way, almost inhuman. Sharp ears produced from the golden locks.

Isaac hesitated, blade still in hand, unsure what to do. She didn't seem to be posing any danger, but how in Weyard had she got on board the ship so far from land, and still remain bone dry? The woman had a resemblance to Menardi and the members of the mars clan, but without the scales. Even though they had parted on good terms, memories of their hostility were still fresh in his mind and he was not fool enough to believe any of them as harmless, even weaponless as this woman was.

They watched each other silently. Finally, she spoke, that same, mysterious language speaking with her. "The world is changed."

Isaac froze. The woman moved towards him, seemly gliding over the floor.

"I can feel it in the water…I can feel it in the earth…I can smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost. For none now live who remember it." She was so close now, she could look down upon Isaac, who could see his reflection clearly in her raptor gaze. "Time is growing short, Isaac of Weyard…for my world…and yours. Darkness is creeping back into the forests of the world, whispers of a nameless fear. It watches your world hungrily, binding its time."

"What darkness?" He asked, his voice low, echoing.

"The day is coming…The elements will be called upon, against the Dark lord…"

Isaac's eyes widened. "W-what!"

Suddenly, it was like the whole world had exploded in crimson flames and darkest shadow, a voice that seemed both loud and commanding, yet low and seducing filled his ears, the most terrifying sounds it made, even though he understood none of the words. A great eye stared down at him with an all-consuming gaze that seemed to look into his very soul. Unblinking, it was like a vacuum, trying to suck him in by will alone. His whole being was repelled and horrified. He cried out, lashing out with his psynergy, anything to turn that flame-writhed eye away from him-

And He sat up, biting back a scream. He looked round wildly, disorientated, before falling back, trembling hands covering his face.

"It was just a dream," he mumbled, still shivering. "A dream…"

He was lying in the bunk in the cabin of the Lemurian ship; his slightly rough blankets tangled round him from his thrashing. It was dark, the only light coming from the portal-like window at the other end of the room. The forms of several males were all tucked up in several other bunks – the girls had a separate cabin down the hall – and Isaac could hear the loud snoring of his childhood friend, Garet, that rivalled Gaia falls. The ship rocked slightly as it sailed along the water. The familiar sounds and feelings, however, did nothing to calm the nerves frayed by the dream – no, the nightmare.

The Venus adept tried to swallow the bile that had risen to his throat and attempted to suppress the shivers stemming not from the night's chill. A cold sweat layered thinly on his face and chest. He took a few breaths, trying to force calm onto himself.

That dream…what had that dream been about? Ever since they had broken the seal on alchemy, Isaac had experienced that same dream on and off. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet. He didn't want to worry them if it was only his nerves still frayed from all the fighting, yet it played on his mind. It worried him. What did it mean? Was it just that he was getting paranoid, or was it something more?

Isaac sighed and screwed up his eyes, but that eye burst forth in his mind again, causing him to gasp, his own snapping open again. Well, one thing was for sure – he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight.

Carefully, so as not to disturb the others, Isaac swung his legs out of bed and dropped lightly on his feet to the floor. Slipping on his boots and over-shirt, Isaac slipped past the others in a way a Jupiter adept would be proud, passing by Garet, who's mouth was wide open and was drooling a bit. Carefully, he tiptoed up to the top deck, gasping a little at the sudden shock of the chill wind against damp skin. It was nowhere near as strong or as cool as that of Prox, or even Imil, but it was definitely cold enough to walk him up completely, banishing any weariness he may have felt previously. Softly, he padded across the deck and leaned against the wooden rails, gazing idly in the pink-dyed depths of the sea. On the horizon, Isaac could see sun's first light creeping up, silhouetting the mountains of Gondowan and Angara. Despite the cool wind, everything seemed quite peaceful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Isaac could see early-rising seagulls flying high in the sky. Isaac took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to rid himself of some of the tension the dream had brought to his muscles. He felt like a snake ready to strike.

"Isaac?"

Isaac looked round quickly, but relaxed when he saw it was only Felix. The elder Venus Adept was standing by the helm; his long, chestnut brown hair was tied in its usual loose ponytail, though the wind blew his long bangs over his face, making Isaac wonder why he wasn't forever pushing them back. He wore his usual clothes, complete with green over-shirt and travel-worn cloak that flapped in the wind. Quiet, chocolate-brown eyes met azure. Isaac gave him a slight, fleeting smile in acknowledgement, before turning back to watch the sun begin to rise in the distance. Silence fell upon them, only broken by the soft lapping of the waves against the ship's hull. This was fine by them. Neither the most talkative of people – less so since they had started their once-separate paths of so long ago – so it was quite comfortable. It gave Isaac a little more time to compose himself before the others woke for the usual bustle that accompanied the work they had to do on the ship.

Namely arguing.

Isaac smiled weakly. Usually it amused Isaac to watch and listen to the highly entertaining arguments – when they weren't aimed at him anyway. Like when Jenna and Garet started squabbling over something or other, as they used to back in Vale, or Listen to Garet yell in horror as Mia doused him to wake him up in the morning. But at this moment in time, Isaac wasn't sure he could face it and retain whatever sanity he had left.

_I think I need a holiday…_he thought idly, watching the gulls flying south. _It'll be nice not to have to fight anymore. Hmm…no. What I need is to go home…go back to Vale again…_

When he had begun the quest, reluctant as he had been to leave his friends and mother behind, he had never though he would miss the little village so much. It's chuckling rivers, the fields, that simple life where he had innocently dreamed of the wonders of the outside world as he listened to Kraden's tales of Alchemy.

He had to wonder whether the quest had jaded his outlook on life.

"You look a little tense"

Isaac glanced back at Felix. Despite his usual stoic expression, his eyes revealed his concern. He wondered when the elder adept had got so perceptive. Then again, he wasn't surprised. Felix – though he may never reveal all the things he had experienced since the storm that should have taken his life – had changed a lot. However, despite the conflicts they had shared for a time, Isaac and Felix were slowly regaining the trust and friendship they had shared back in Vale all those years ago.

"I'll be all right. Just a bad dream."

Felix paused for a second. "Then, you've seen it too?"

Isaac froze. "You, too?"

Felix looked into the distance with a frown. "Its strange," he said finally. "It's a little worrying, but I don't think it has anything to do with Alchemy. The lady mentioned something about another world. It was like a warning of some kind."

Isaac looked at him for a moment, trying to calm the shiver that involuntarily made its way down his spine. "You think it's some sort of vision?"

Felix sighed and leaned upon the helm. "I'm not sure. But don't you think it's strange that it only seems to be us who have had it?"

Isaac thought for a minute. "I see what you mean. Back at Lama temple, Master Hama said that only the Jupiter adepts see visions, but neither Ivan nor Sheba have been experiencing them. But it can't be just coincidence that only you and me have had them." He turned to the other Adept. "Do you think we should say something to them?"

Felix touched his lips with gloved fingers in deep though, before slowly shook his head. "No…at least, not yet. Not until we find out why only we seem to be getting them."

"I guess it's for the best," Isaac admitted. "There's no point worrying them needlessly if we're just getting paranoid or something."

Felix smiled at that.

They could hear noise below now as the others began to rise. They could hear the cheerful morning chatter. Isaac's smile slipped a little. "I don't want to worry them, especially after all the stuff that happened at Mars lighthouse…"

Suddenly they heard a short yell and a loud crash that rocked the boat violently accompanied by a roar of laughter. A blond headed boy of about fifteen, Ivan, burst from within, closely followed by a rather wet-looking Garet. Even his hair, which somehow seemed to deify gravity, was weighted down by water and somehow managed to look a worse mop that Isaac's usually did. He looked livid. "IVAN! What the hell was that for? When I get my hands on you I'll fry you to a crisp! And who the hell let you use the douse drop anyway?"

Felix and Isaac glanced at each other and sweat dropped.

"Oh boy"

"Sol preserve us…"

TBC

Chosha's notes

_So, what did you think? should I continue? Was it good, bad? please review and tell me your thoughts, or questions! If you want anything explaining, send me a message, and i'll get back to you._

Next time on AOME

Vale has finally been rebuilt, but who is that strange robed guy coming up the road? All Isaac can think is 'Uh-oh...' Next episode: New Vale Stranger

Ja ne!

Chosha Kurenai xXx


	2. Book One: C1: New Vale Stranger

Chosha's notes

Yo! I'm back and here is the the next chapter. not much to say just now (surprisingly) so, I won't bore you. So, Go forth and read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of LOTR or GS. They belong to their respective owners. (damn!)

Last time on AoME

Isaac recieved a strange dream, only to discover that Felix had, too. What does it all mean? Yet, nothing seems to happen for one year...

Chapter One: New Vale Stranger

The sun was shining brightly over the land of Weyard in a cloudless sky, which was overlooking the bustling little village of what was coming to be known now as 'New Vale'. After Mt Aleph had sunk into the ground at the rising of the golden sun and decimated the little village, the inhabitancy had worked tirelessly to restore Vale to its former glory. The near-by town of Vault had kindly allowed the homeless villagers a place to live at the local inn and had also aided in the construction of many of the new houses, saying it was small payment for the help that Isaac, Garet and Ivan had done for them. Said three could remember it well – they had managed to defeat the three bandits that had stolen many of the towns personal items during a disaster, saved a man who had been tied up by them and returned those items back to the townsfolk.

So, for the past year, they had all worked together to re-inhabit the land. Of course, the job could have been done much faster if the Elders of Vale had allowed the Valeans to use their Psynergy during construction, but they stubbornly stuck by the rule that outsiders shouldn't see Psynergy being used, much to the protests of the eight heroes.

"But half of Weyard knows about Psynergy, even if it's called something different!" Jenna had grumbled loudly to the Elder.

"And the people of Vault already know of my powers," Ivan had said, "At least allow me to use my psynergy to help out."

However, the elders would have none of it, even when Garet had spoken to his Grandfather, the mayor of Vale, about it. The whole thing confused Mia and Sheba, as neither of them had ever really attempted to hide their powers from others before, though Piers could see some sense in it all.

"You remember how that young man, Shin, reacted to my using Psynergy back in Madra." The Lemurian said. "I guess that the reason they won't allow us the use of Psynergy is to protect the villagers from anyone who might take its use the wrong way."

The others had grudgingly accepted it after that.

Finally, after much hard work and manual labour, the village was finally inhabitable once again and almost mirroring the glory it had been in before it had been destroyed. Now there was very little to do before it seemed like it had never been damaged at all. Much to the, admittedly guilty, pleasure of the adepts, the people of Vault had left for their own homes, so they were now all able to use psynergy again. It would be no time at all for them to finally finish off.

Isaac, Felix, Jenna and Garet were all making the finishing touches to the entrance gate to Vale, complete with sign baring the village's name. Isaac was standing high on a ladder, a hammer in one hand and a bunch of nails clamped in his teeth as he secured the arch. Garet was using the Orb of Force to smash down trees to use for wood. Jenna had borrowed the carry stone in order to carry the wood to her brother. Felix had borrowed the lifting gem, which he was using to pass up wood to Isaac.

Finally, Isaac hammered the last nail into place and leaned up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He smiled at them in triumph.

"That should do it."

Garet grinned from ear to ear. "I hereby declare this Village 'New Vale'!" he declared dramatically with a flourish.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it technically called 'New Vale' before?" he said to no one in particular, causing his little sister to giggle.

Garet blushed. "Yeah, yeah, technicalities. Jeez, you're starting to sound like that blue-haired guy did – Alex."

Felix looked mortified. "Sol forbid!"

That particular look on Felix' face was hilarious and had Isaac and Jenna dissolving into fits of laughter. It was as Isaac was laughing that he caught a glimpse of movement coming from the trail leading up to the village. He stopped immediately, narrowing his eyes to try to make out the shape. "Who's that…" he mumbled.

"Isaac?" Jenna inquired. "Is something wrong?"

"There's someone coming up the path." Isaac told them.

"Someone from Vault?" asked Felix.

Isaac shook his head. "Don't think so. I've never seen anyone like him before." He had barely said the words when the figure came into full view for even those at ground level to see.

He was definitely like no man the four had ever seem before. Quite tall, the man was covered from head to foot in brown. Long robes of a rough material and rather travel-worn clad his rake-like form, his long wavy beard was a deep tawny, as well as his lengthy rippling hair. Even the large, wide-brimmed hat he wore was brown, as were the soft mahogany eyes that looked back at them as he reached the gate. In his hand he held a long, wooden staff.

The stranger touched the wide brim of his hat. "Good day to you, friends. Would I be troubling you if I could find a place to stay? I'm afraid I've been travelling a rather long way."

They hesitated a little. This was how all the trouble with the lighthouses had started, with two strangers who had 'travelled a long way'. However, this man didn't seem to be from the Mars clan – in fact, the man looked relatively harmless. His ageless face was cheerful and king looking. They relaxed a little.

Jenna, always the one to be hospitable, smiled at him in return. "Well, the inn here has been rebuilt not long ago. I'm sure you could stay there."

The man smiled. "Thank you, young lady. I also need to see the Mayor of this village. Its something of importance, you see."

"Well, my Gramps is the mayor here," said Garet. "So I guess I can show you."

"We were just going up there to tell him we finished work here too." Isaac said, climbing down the ladder, "So we don't mind showing you round a bit."

"That's very kind of you, my thanks."

"What's your name?" asked Garet, who immediately got a slap around the back of the head by Jenna for his rudeness. The man didn't seem to mind at all, however.

"I'm called Radagast the Brown."

"No kidding," He mumbled, eyeing the clothes that made him look like a walking, leafless tree. Radagast obviously heard, because he chuckled, causing Garet to blush a little.

They leaded the man through the plaza, where many of the villagers paused to glance over at the stranger and broke out into hushed whispers, but turned away when one of the adepts frowned at them in silent rebuke. As they were walking, Isaac felt a slight movement and a strange little creature materialised on his shoulder, half hidden behind Isaac's yellow scarf. The creature roughly looked like a small mound of soil, except for intelligent, ice blue eyes that looked over at him. This creature was a Venus Djinni, an earth elemental, and a close friend of Isaac's, as he had joined Isaac when they had begun that quest about a year ago. He had faithfully stuck by him ever since. Isaac checked his step, falling behind the others so he could talk to the Djinni without raising the awareness of their strange, brown-robed companion.

"He seems a rather strange character," the Djinni noted.

Isaac's eyes flickered over to the creature. "Do you mean apart from the obvious, Flint?"

Flint bobbed in acknowledgement. "I dunno how to explain it, exactly…" he said "He feels like an Adept, and then, he doesn't."

"That makes no sense, I suppose you know?"

If a Djinni could shrug, Flint did his own version of it. "Either way, he feels odd."

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Felix had noticed Isaac had fallen behind and had now joined in the convocation. Then again, Isaac noticed Echo, another Venus Djinni, sat on his shoulder. As close to Felix as Flint was to Isaac, no doubt Echo informed the elder Adept of his own misgivings.

"Well, he has some sort of power, but he doesn't seem to be wanting any harm on Vale specifically. He seems to be docile enough."

Felix thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Isaac touched Flint on the head with a hand. "Do you think you can ask the other Djinn to watch him? Just in case."

Flint drew himself up like a peacock. "Sure thing. My brothers and I were getting a little bored anyways…"

"Echo, you too, okay?" Felix asked of his companion.

"We won't let you down!" Echo assured them and the two Djinn vanished.

Isaac glanced over at the man, who was talking with Jenna about his rough journeying. "I hope he isn't bad. It'd be nice to have a new friend that an enemy…"

Felix sighed. "If there is a god, I really think he dislikes us." He pointed out.

It didn't take them long to navigate the sloping hills to get to the Mayor's home. It was the house closest to the sanctum, a few houses up from Isaac's own. It wasn't as extravagant as the houses of some mayor's they had seem during their travels of Weyard, looking very much like any of the other houses, but it seemed more welcoming to those who visited. After all, it was the first place any visitors should go to introduce themselves if visiting. Well, at least the stranger's etiquette would please the other villagers.

They had barely reached the door when it opened to reveal two girls standing there. Both of them were well known to the Adepts. The younger of the two, Sheba, had short, blond hair and intense, bright green eyes. Her skin was tanned and she wore loose, pale-pink clothes lined in brown and orange where they finished at the knees and elbows. She wore tanned leather boots that stopped just below her knees and her wrists supported leather bands of the same shade. Once dubbed 'child of the Gods' by the people in the desert town of Lalivero, where she had grown up under the care of the town's leader, Faran, the girl was a powerful Jupiter adept, despite her age. She had once been kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi for those powers, but had been taken under Felix' wing, who had sworn no harm would come to her. She had been with them ever since, having not wanting to return to Lalivero because she knew she would never be allowed to leave again if she returned.

The elder girl was named Mia, a Mercury adept from the snowy village of Imil. Her long, cerulean hair was tied back by a white bow, though her fringe and two strands of hair by her ears fell to her shoulders as they were too short to tie back. Instead of her usual thick dress and cloak she wore because of the colder climates she was used to, she wore a light blue, long-sleeved dress, those sleeves rolled back to her elbows because of the summer heat. Her sapphire eyes seemed to hold the calmness of a lake in them. Having being a trained healer for the Mercury clan, she seemed to radiate a gentleness that made you instantly like her, despite her slightly annoying habit of stating the obvious at times. She smiled when she saw them. Isaac couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey guys. You've finished the gate? Ivan and Piers just came back from the Sanctum, too…Oh! Who's this?" She peered round at Radagast, who tipped his hat in greeting.

"My name is Radagast the Brown. I was wondering if I could speak to the Mayor of this village."

"You just missed him." Sheba said. "Sorry about that. He's over at the sanctum making sure everything is all right. It's just up the road… or you could wait here if you'd prefer. I'm sure the Mayor won't mind."

"That would be very nice, my dear. I'm afraid I've had a rather hard journey and I'm not usually the travelling sort."

The girls parted to let the man in and he pulled off his strange, pointed hat before stepping inside. Like the mayor's houses of all the smaller villages, Garet's grandfather's house was simple, yet elegant in its own way with the dark oak furniture. Two others were sitting at a large table in the centre of the room, while an older man and woman served them tea and were talking with them about the sanctum work.

The first at the table was a boy of about fifteen, named Ivan, who could easily have passed for Sheba's twin brother. He had soft looking, jaw-length hair of a golden blonde, with sharp indigo eyes that seemed to be able to see into your soul. He wore a loose violet tunic tied by a leather belt and maroon trousers, though he wasn't wearing his usual over-shirt and cloak for once. He was in fact another Jupiter adept and was the younger brother of Master Hama of the Jupiter clan. He had been raised in Kalay by the merchant master Hammet, but had joined with Isaac and Garet when they had helped him retrieve his stolen Shaman's rod. He was staying with them in Vale for a while. Isaac didn't mind. Ivan was a good friend and he would miss him if he left.

The other at the table was a young man who looked about Felix' age, with long blue hair tied back into a loose ponytail and his forehead supported a long bandanna of an intricate design that he never seemed to take off. He wore a lot of blue coloured clothing lined with gold that showed off muscular arms and legs that supported indigo boots. However, the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes, which were a piercing amber. Piers was no ordinary young man. Indeed he was no ordinary Adept, either. Piers was from the lost city of Lemuria and, despite looking about eighteen years of age, Piers had most likely passed even Kraden in age. Of course, Piers refused to tell them his exact age, though they all estimated at least 100.

Both of them looked up to greet their friends, but paused a little when the Radagast entered the room, looking at him with a mixture of surprise and interest.

Garet however, yelled to the man and woman standing by the table. "Hey, Mom, Dad! We've got someone here waiting to see Gramps when he gets back."

Felix inclined his head towards the stranger, seeing as Garet wasn't about to elaborate. "This is Radagast. He's here to speak to the Mayor, but Sheba says he's inspecting the sanctum."

Garet's mother, Karla, smiled at the visitor. "Oh, well, why don't you make yourselves at home then. Would you like some tea while you're waiting?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," Smiled Radagast and seated himself across from the two adepts and allowed Karla to take his staff and hat.

Felix glanced at Piers and Ivan. "Do you know how long the Mayor'll be at all?"

Piers shook his head, making the tail of the bandanna ripple like water across his back. "I don't think he'll be long, he was there as we came away, so he should be back at least within the hour."

At that moment, an older man with thick white, flyaway hair entered the house behind them. Noticing Isaac, he smiled. "You're all finished work? Good, good."

"Speak of the devil." Ivan said with a laugh.

Garet looked round, "good timing Gramps. You've got someone here to see ya."

"Oh! A visitor?" The mayor weaved through the small crowd to find Radagast now seated at the table. He stood as the mayor approached. "Ah, yes, what could I do for you?"

"My name is Radagast," the stranger said. "And I'm afraid that I have some rather bad news for you."

Isaac glanced at Garet, then Felix. Both of them looked as apprehensive as he felt, as did Piers, Ivan and the girls. They had all stiffened and listened intently to what the stranger had to say. After all, as the now strongest Adepts in Vale, Isaac was sure that they would need to listen in case they would be needed.

Radagast continued. "There have been some monsters travelling round here, very powerful monsters at that called Orcs. Normally they don't come from anywhere around here, but they have managed to make their way into this continent and have been heading in this direction. Fortunately, they are only a small number, but I would be devastating if they attacked when people aren't prepared."

"Um… There have been monsters around ever since Mt Aleph erupted about a year or so ago," Ivan pointed out. "Mostly they leave the towns and villages alone though. Why are these ones so different?"

Radagast sighed. "Unfortunately, these monsters, the Orcs are creatures who hate all human life. The worst part is that they are, admittedly questionably, intelligent creatures, and seem to be following orders, something along the lines of destruction."

Jenna frowned. "Why do you think they're following orders?"

"Well," the man rummaged within his robes, then pulled out what looked like a dirty rag of some kind. "This was what was left behind on their trail." He said and straightened it out on the table. They all leaned in for a closer look.

Piers frowned in concentration. "It looks like some sort of banner…" he said.

On the dirty rag was a print of a large, white hand. Radagast looked at them all gravely. "Tell me, have you ever seen a monster that carries round a banner of any kind? These Orcs are not from this world."

TBC

Chosha's notes

OK. For those who have only seen the film and not read the book, Radagast is a LOTR character, but a minor one mentioned in Gandalf's story. Radagast is actually a Wizard in Gandalf's order. Of course, they don't know that just yet. Remember the hand? I'll say no more. But, if you have anything you wanna know, review and I'll share a nugget of Knowledge, so to speak.

But, til' then...

Ja ne!

Chosha Kurenai xXx


	3. Book One: C2: The White Hand

Chosha's Notes 

Hello, Konnichiwa, etc, etc, and welcome back to all my readers. Also, a big hi to everyone who is trying this out for the first time. However, my biggest thanks goes to my reviewers. Really, I'm happy you all seem to like the idea of this crossover, so I really hope I don't disappoint you. But if you guys have anything you want to comment on or ask, I'm ready to receive and to answer anything (just try not to ask too much about the plot for farther into the story just yet. I will answer the question, but It would mess up the surprise, ne?

Well, enough from me for the moment. Let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own no rights to LOTR (either book or film) or the GS games. They belong to their original creators, so no money or anything will be made from this…nothing but your own enjoyment, of course.

Last time on AoME

One year after the golden sun rose, Vale has been repaired. However, a stranger named Radagast arrives, bringing news of a new threat in the form of banner-baring orcs…

Chapter Two: The White Hand 

Mia glanced at Jenna, then at Sheba, both of whom looked perplexed at what Radagast had said. She looked at the brown-clad man sitting before them in confusion. "What do you mean, 'Not of this world'?"

"To the west there was some sort of disturbance there and what looked like a portal of some kind opened. These Orcs seemed to have come from there."

"And what makes you think they are on there way here?" asked the mayor, who looked rather distressed that monsters might attack his village.

"They are heading in this direction. They've already attacked a town close to here, Lunpa, but thankfully, it was a fortress town and the walls protected it."

When Radagast had mentioned the town's name, all eight adepts drew a breath. However, their fears had been unfounded, much to their relief.

"I'm glad that the town is safe…" Piers said. Lunpa, the 'Honourable Thief' had made that town many years ago before he found his way to Lemuria. Lunpa was a nice man and a good friend of both himself and the Lemurian people and Piers was just glad his descendants who lived in the town were safe.

"I couldn't care less about that Dodonpa guy, but I'm glad the old man – Donpa's All right." Garet added. Ivan nodded. Isaac could remember how they had had to deal with Donpa's son, who had held Ivan's master, Hammet, hostage. Donpa had helped them out by locking his son up until he was properly chastised for what he had done.

Radagast continued. "Also they seem to be looking for some power of some kind that they seem to think comes from round here."

Isaac and Felix glanced at each other uneasily. "Alchemy…" they breathed. Isaac bit his lip. This could not be good…

Sheba looked at the man hard for a second. Isaac was sure her instincts were screaming for her to use Mind Read, but she was too polite to do that. "You seem to know an awful lot about these Orc things, Radagast… Is there something you aren't telling us…?"

Radagast hesitated, then opened his mouth as if to say something, when the door was opened so forcefully it almost bounced back off the wall. Kyle, Isaac's father, stood there, panting heavily. He looked pale, as if he had seen a ghost. Behind him was Dora, who looked close to hysterics, but, in true Dora fashion, was holding it off with vengeance. The whole room fell deadly silent; all faces turned to the new arrivals. You could hear a pin drop.

The Mayor stood up, concerned. "Kyle? What's going on?"

Kyle panted for breath, trying to form the words. Finally, he managed to gasp out; "Monsters…coming up the path…armed…already near the gate…We have to get everyone to safety!"

Felix froze. "What!"

They looked at each other, then almost trod Kyle down as they dashed from the room. As they reached the edge of the plateau, they all stopped. Isaac almost blenched at the sight. Marching up the slope towards the town were at least twenty of the most ugly humanoid creatures they had ever seen. At least as tall as a man of average height and seemed to have thick, scale-like skin the colour of rot and mould. They wore something close to leather armour wrapped over their broad chests and mean looking steel swords were clasped in their hands. Two of the creatures bore roughly made banners of the same, dirt-coloured rags that bore a large, white handprint, which was roughly painted over their bodies as well. Mia gasped.

"They don't look like they're here for a friendly visit…" Ivan said, clasping his staff tightly.

Jenna grabbed Isaac's shoulder. "We've got to get the villager's to safety!"

"All Right," said Felix, immediately taking command of the situation. "We have to round up anyone who can't help fight them and take them into the Sanctum. That's probably the safest place at the moment."

Felix looked round to the Mayor, who had just got out and was now looking at the scene in growing horror. "Sir, you'd better go to the Sanctum. We'll see if we can protect Vale."

The Mayor looked positively scandalised. "I'm not going to hide when my village needs me. Besides, there's still a lot of strength in me yet!"

Garet slapped his forehead, mumbling something about stupid grandpas. Isaac decided not to say anything. After all, being the Mayor, helping to protect the village was part of his responsibility. "Mom, you should go with Karla up to the sanctum," he said, looking at Dora. She nodded.

Kyle stepped forward. "I'll help you get the villager's to safety." He said to them. Dora grabbed his arm.

"But, Kyle-" however, he cut her off.

"Dora, this is very important. If we don't get the villagers to safety, they'll be in serious trouble."

Dora glanced between her husband and her son, but could see Isaac was just as stubborn about it as well. She deflated. "Just…be careful…" She said at last. With one last glance, she followed Karla to the Sanctum.

Isaac drew his sword with a sigh. He gave Jenna, Garet and Felix a fleeting smile. "Is it just me, or does Vale seem to get into disasters _very_ often?"

"Well, They better not break anything," Garet grumbled, "Cause I'm NOT fixing that stupid gate again!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Sheba looked at Jenna, who merely put her head in her hand and groaned. "Yeah, good sorting of those priorities, Garet…" She said sarcastically.

Mia looked between them. "Um…can we talk about this later?" she asked. "Because they're getting closer."

"Come on!" Isaac said, and they ran down towards the plaza to calm the panicking villagers and get all those who could fight to stand up to the monsters…what had the stranger called them – Orcs?

They had barely managed to shepherd the children into the sanctuary of the sanctum when the Orcs came storming into the plaza. Now, closer up, they looked very intimidating. Those long arms looked strong enough to crush rocks and their misshapen jaws were lined with sharp, viciously pointed teeth. Obviously, the townsfolk were not the only ones who could see their opponents. The orcs glared up at them with acid yellow eyes and let out a feral howl that caused some of the less experienced fighters to shake in their boots.

The creatures pounced at the villagers. Thankfully, they all had some sort of weapon and managed to strike back at them or dodge just as the rough swords crashed towards them. Felix managed to fend of an orc using his sword, struggling against the orcs physical strength. Piers was helping one of the villagers, jumping at the orc from behind and they went crashing to the floor. Jenna smashed her rod against ones head, stunning it long enough to come to Sheba's aid, who was struggling to hold her own against the physical power of the monsters. Radagast was surprisingly apt at fighting and was going head to head with the leader. Garet brought his sword straight on the arm of one of them. The sword bounced of, despite casing a deep wound in its shoulder, making the mars adept stagger back as the creature thrashed.

"You'll pay for that, man-child!" the creature snarled and tried to pounce, but it got caught in a blow to the back of the head by another orc that had been thrown back by Isaac. Garet looked up to see Flint had just vanished again. Isaac couldn't stop to chat, though, as another pounced in his direction.

Isaac dodged backwards, dug his heal in and ran forward, dodging the blade that hissed passed his ear and thrust the sol blade between the creatures shoulders. The Orc choked and collapsed forward with a crash to the floor. Isaac stumbled back, panting. His eyes darting around to see if he could spot anyone that could use his help when a cry reached his ears. Isaac stiffened and spun round in time to see the form of an oldish bearded man stumbling away from an advancing Orc. Its sword was raised high and it glinted like death in the sun's light. The creature's eyes had an unholy blood lust glistening with deadly intensity. Isaac stiffened. "Kraden, watch out!"

The Orc stopped in its tracks and spun round at the sound of the young man's voice. However, the most it could do was give an unearthly cry as the Sol blade let out a howl and unleashed Megiddo, which crashed into the creature, killing it instantly. Isaac dashed up to Kraden's side as the scholar, looking severally shaken stumbled to his feet. "Kraden, are you alright?" Isaac asked worriedly.

Kraden nodded. "What kind of monster is that thing?" He gasped.

"It's called an Orc," Isaac explained, stepping in front of Kraden in case they got attacked again. "The new guy, Radagast, told us they were coming to attack villages. But never mind that, what are you doing down here? Everyone was asked to go to the sanctum!"

Kraden growled under his breath. "Well, no one saw fit to inform me!" he huffed. But didn't get much farther as another Orc howled and crashed up the slope.

"Not now, Kraden, step back!" Isaac said as he brought up the sol blade to meet the attack.

Garet, meanwhile, finally brought down another orc that had looked as if it was trying to eat the mayor and dashed to his side.

"You can't seriously be thinking that we've gotta fight _all_ these things without Psynergy, Gramps!" he growled.

The Mayor looked as disgruntled as he could with such a blenched face. "Alright, alright! This is a special circumstance. If your life is in danger, you are allowed to use any Psynergy to protect yourselves!"

"Not much of a chance it _won't _be." Jenna, who had stumbled to their side said, a hard look on her face. She gathered flames in her hands. "Fume Dragon!" she yelled. The fire leapt from her hands and shot towards the orc in the shape of a dragon, its mouth open in a silent roar. The creature's eyes widened in horror as it was engulfed in flames.

Everyone seemed to pause, even the orcs, and stared. Then it seemed the villagers had taken heart and soon everything had gone to chaos.

Isaac called upon his powers and blasted four of the creatures that had joined the first one in attacking him with his Grand Gaia, sending them flying off their feet and crashing to the floor, while Ivan, who had been cornered used Spark Plasma, sending lightning pummelling into the beasts. They howled in agony, but it was soon cut off as he followed it up by smashing his staff against their jaws. Mia surprised everyone by attacking the creatures ruthlessly with her Ice Missile. Felix took out another with an well-aimed Odyssey, while Piers and Sheba took out six more with a combined attack of Destruction Ray and Violent Cool. It wasn't long before all the creatures had been sent crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust dead.

Kraden came up behind Isaac, who was bracing himself on his knees, gasping for breath. "Well, that was invigorating," he said, making Isaac level a half-hearted glare in his direction, while the others just looked at him as if he had gone senile.

Felix was the first to catch is breath. "Is everyone alright?" he panted.

"I think we are…" Sheba said, breathing hard, but looked worried. "There aren't any more of those things round here, are there?"

Piers shook his head. "I don't think so…"

Isaac stood up and looked around to see most of the villagers were fine and now muttering amongst themselves, wondering why the village had been attacked, when before monsters had always avoided civilisation, looking perplexed and highly worried. However, there were a few who seemed to have been injured in the fight – some were bleeding from wounds, most of them were minor, fortunately. "Hey, Mia, do you think you could help make sure the villagers are alright over that way? I'll see if I can help the ones over here."

"Sure, Isaac," she nodded and rushed off to the wounded. Piers also nodded.

"I can help as well."

Jenna tugged Isaac's shoulder. "I'll go with you, all right?"

Isaac smiled at the Mars adept and nodded. They both rushed off to help out. Felix looked over Kraden, "You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked a little worriedly. After all, since Felix had joined up with Kraden after the Elemental stars had been stolen due to Saturos and Menardi kidnapping the scholar and his sister, he had come to think of the man as something of a segregate grandfather.

"No, no, I'm fine, Felix," Kraden said, dusting off his robes.

Felix looked him over for a second, the frowned. "What are you doing here? Everyone was told to go to the Sanctum for safety."

Kraden frowned back, looking extremely annoyed. "Well, no one decided to tell me!" he grumbled loudly. Felix sweat-dropped.

"You…you must be the Felix I have hear so much about?"

Felix froze and turned round to see the stranger staring at him with something close to awe and…was that excitement on the man's face? Kraden looked over at him, confused. "You…were searching for him?"

Radagast nodded. "I was asked to find Felix and his companions, and another, Isaac, and his friends. We need your assistance."

Felix tensed at this. "Why? What do you need us for?" he looked round. "And who is this 'we'?"

"Has this got something to do with the attack of these creatures on our village?" Said a voice. Radagast turned round to see Isaac looking at him, his youthful face looking rather hard. Behind him stood the other adepts, their faces showing various stages of shock and suspicion. "I think you've got a bit of explaining to do, Master Radagast."

The man looked as him calmly for a second, then nodded. "Yes, I guess I do, at that. And it has everything to do with the Orcs. Is there somewhere in which we may speak privately?"

The mayor nodded. "My house will do fine. But I agree with young Isaac – you have a lot of explaining to do…"

AoME 

_(CK: I was thinking of stopping here, but I thought I would be nice to avoid you all killing me, so, anyways…)_

**AoME**

It hadn't taken long to dispose of the Orc bodies and the villagers were once more allowed out of the Sanctum and into the village, all discussing in hushed and conspiring tones about the attack. However, the eight Adepts, Kraden, the Mayor and Radagast, along with their parents, all sat round a table in the Mayors house, all looking towards the brown-clad stranger in anticipation, waiting for him to start his explanation.

Radagast sighed for a moment, then leaned forward and entwined his fingers together, looking over at them with serious eyes. "I don't know how much of this you may already, or not, know. Nor do I know how much of this you may believe. Frankly, I don't know where to start."

"The beginnings always good," Garet grumbled. Jenna gave him a hard look, but didn't say anything. She was much too interested in what the strange man had to say.

Radagast nodded. "Indeed." He nodded. "As I already told you, those monsters that attacked, the Orcs, do not come from this world. The world in which they came from was a place called Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?" Mia asked confused. "I've never heard of such a place…"

Radagast nodded. "I doubt that you would. Contact between this world and Middle Earth was lost at the end of the first age in Middle Earth, after the defeat of The dark lord Morgoth – about the time, I believe, that Alchemy was first sealed in this world…"

Piers' eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, I think I know what you mean."

Everyone looked at him. "You do?" Jenna gasped incredulously.

Piers nodded. "It's something of a legend, back in Lemuria. When I was a child, King Hydros used to tell stories of the lost age of man. He used to say that this other place called 'Middle Earth' was closely linked to Weyard. But, when the strife became too much because of people who used the power for war rather than building nations, and Alchemy was sealed away, these 'gates' to this other plain also closed as well, and Weyard was sealed off from it." He turned to Radagast. "Yet you say that this Orcs came from this place?"

Kraden looked thoughtful. "It seems that when Alchemy was unleashed, the power of these gates became active again, like the lifts in the lighthouses when the beacon had been lit."

Jenna looked confused. "But what's all this got to do with you needing our help?"

Radagast looked them in the eye. "Everything. I'm going to tell you about it all, the trouble brewing in Middle Earth and the shadow of which is slowly creeping into this world as well. It all starts with Sauron, the servant of Morgoth and Lord of Mordor, and the forging of the one ring…"

TBC

Chosha's Notes 

Yes, evil me, I know that was nasty of me to leave it as a cliff-hanger, but I enjoy doing those. So, the story is beginning to become a full crossover, with the truth just about to be revealed. So, what do you think? I'll take any comment, suggestion or constructive criticism to help make this story the best it can be for a first LOTR GS xover that I've seen anyway. By the way, if you've seen any other GS-LOTR xovers out there, could you let me know, cause I'd love to see them. Either way, I'll do my best to answer.

By the way, I've always thought that multi-battle-POVs aren't my strongest point, so it might be that I'd pick a battle from just one Adept's POV from now on. Just a warning, ne?

Next time on AoME

Radagast tells us exactly what is going on and why Weyard seems to be getting involved. Wait, Radagast is a wizard form Middle Earth? But how'd he get here? Next episode: Tale of the Ring

But until then, Ja ne!

Chosha Kurenai xXx


	4. Book One: C3: Tales of the Ring

**Chosha's Notes**

_Hello out there and welcome back to AoME. You know, I'm a little disappointed. I only got two reviews! Is the fic really that bad that you won't tell me? Well, anyways, to those two who reviewed, I want to thank you ever so much. I'm glad that you took the time to review me and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me_ _Anyway, I'm not going to stop a story after only a prologue and two chapters, so here I come with the next one. But please, take the time to tell me what you think. It'll make Chosha-chan so happy to hear what you have to say about it all. Anyway…_

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I _own _GS/GS: TLA or LOTR? Kami, how dumb can you get? Last time on AoME Orcs attacked new vale, but, after the defeat of the creatures, Radagast is finally going to tell the adepts what on Weyard is going on!

On with the insanity…er, fic.

**Chapter Three: Tales of the Ring**

_Jenna looked confused. "But what's all this got to do with you needing our help?"_

_Radagast looked them in the eye. "Everything. I'm going to tell you about it all, the trouble brewing in Middle Earth and the shadow of which is slowly creeping into this world as well. It all starts with Sauron, the servant of Morgoth and Lord of Mordor, and the forging of the one ring…"_

Radagast looked round the table at the faces of the eight adepts, all of whom were watching with dark attention, all desperate to hear what the man had got to say about the danger that was slowly seeping into Weyard. He took a deep breath and began his story.

"At the end of the second age in middle earth with the forging of the great rings of power, three of these rings were given to the Elves, Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords, great craftsmen and miners of the mountain halls. And nine…nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desired power.

"For within these rings lay the strength and will to govern each race. However, they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master ring to control all others, and into this ring, he pored all of his malice, cruelty and will to dominate all life. Around the golden band, in the language of Mordor and carve into it like red flame were words that told exactly what this ring was:

"One ring to rule them all,

One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all

And in the Darkness bind them.

"One by one, the free peoples of middle earth fell before the power of the ring. But, there were some that resisted.

"A last allegiance of Men, lead by Elendil, their king, and Elves, lead by the fair Gil-Galad, joined forces to free Middle Earth from Sauron's hold, and marched against the armies of Mordor. There, on the slopes of Mount doom, they fought for the future of middle Earth.

"The battle was long, hard and bloody. Hordes of orcs charged against the alliance. Many of the creatures were shot down by the flying arrows of the deadly accurate bows, or cut down by the spears and swords. It seemed that victory was near…but…the power of the ring could not be undone.

"Sauron launched his own assault upon the last alliance. Legions of soldiers were wiped out by just one swipe of Sauron's mace, bodies flung in the air by his awesome power. Gil-Galad charged at Sauron, but the Dark Lord grabbed him at the neck… and used his power to burn him alive. Enraged in anger, Elendil, the king of men, charged against the dark lord. But even the king himself, was struck down by Sauron and perished."

Garet shuddered. "That sounds like one scary dude."

Radagast nodded in agreement. "Scary and extremely powerful 'dude', master Garet. Yet, it was in that moment, when all hope was lost, that Isildor, son of the fallen king took up his father's sword, Narsil. Though Sauron had broken the sword, smashing the blade with his foot, Isildor used the remains of it to slice the ring from Sauron's hand. So closely was he tied to the ring that, one it was cut from him, his body was destroyed in a burst of unholy golden light. The recoil of it was so strong that many for miles felt its force, even felling many of the orcs.

"So, in that final battle, the people of Middle Earth were freed from shadow and the ring passed to Isildor who had this one chance to destroy the evil ring, forever…but the ring of Power was not destroyed."

Sheba looked confused. "But you said that this 'Ring or Power' was filled with Sauron's will. Why wasn't it destroyed?"

"The ring has, for lack of better words, a mind of its own…and the hearts of men are so easily corrupted. While Isildor kept the ring for himself and bringing it to his homeland of Gondor, he and his company were ambushed by orcs… all were killed in the attack. Isildor put on the Ring to make himself invisible, to escape, and tried to swim away in the Anduin River, but alas… the ring, which has special powers, left Isildor and fell deep within the rushing waters of the river. In the end, it betrayed Isildor to his death. The ring floated deep into the waters, and for many years, that ring, which should never have been forgotten, was lost. In time, History turned to legend; legend into myth, until it was lost from all knowledge, 'til one day, when chance came… it ensnared a new bearer. It was found by a creature called Gollum, who took it deep within a cave in a place called the misty mountains."

Felix frowned. "A Gollum? But Gollum are elemental earth monsters. They aren't exactly the most intelligent of creatures, but they wouldn't go near something like that – this ring, I mean."

Radagast shook his head. "I don't know what type of creature Gollum is, but I assure you, he is not like the creatures of this world, and is as much creature of intelligence as any man. Unfortunately, in taking the ring, which gave him unnatural long life, it poisoned his mind, slowly driving him to madness. For 500 years, in the gloom of Gollum's cave, the ring waited.

"Darkness crept back into the forests of the world, rumours grew of a shadow to the east, whispers of a nameless fear. And for the ring, it perceived - its time had come and it abandoned Gollum, falling deep into the mountain cave. However, something happened that the ring did not intend - it was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable - A Hobbit, or Halfling, Bilbo Baggins found it. He had it for several years, and has now passed it onto his nephew, one Frodo Baggins. But now…"

"Now this Sauron is stirring again…because he's bound to this ring…" Isaac murmured quietly, his eyes fixed on the scrub-wooden surface.

Jenna looked annoyed. "As much as this is a fascinating story and everything, that doesn't explain why it is that these Orc thingies have come here. I mean, that ring thing isn't here in Weyard, if these 'gates' have only recently been opened and all."

Radagast nodded. "That, young lady, is quite true. However, when the gates opened once more, it seems that Sauron, or at least one of his followers, has felt the power that was released once more onto you world."

Piers nodded, his golden eyes intense. "You mean Alchemy?"

Radagast nodded. "Exactly. It seems that Sauron wants this power for himself, so had sent those creatures here to try to take that power. If he was able to get his hands on both the one ring and this Alchemy, Sauron would become invincible."

Garet swore under his breath.

Radagast shook his head, seeming somehow older. "Alas, it gets worse, I'm afraid." He slowly picked up the banner, which they had abandoned in their haste to protect the village, his eyes hidden under the brim of his wide hat. "This…this is the personal mark of Saruman."

"Who?" asked Ivan, looking confused.

"Saruman. In Middle earth, he is known as 'Saruman the white' and is the head of the order of the Istari, or wizards…my own order…"

Kraden looked like a little child on his birthday. "Then that must mean that you're from this other world then!" He said excitedly. Suddenly his face dropped. "Wait, you said this Saruman is the head of your order?"

The wizard nodded sadly. "We wizards are sworn to protect the people of our world, as well as to guide them in the hardships of life. We are not allowed to use our powers for our own selfish reasons. But now… it seems that one of our order, the leader in fact, has now gone rogue."

"It sounds a little like the adepts from vale or the other clans, or the werewolves in Garoh, doesn't it," Jenna said to Kraden, who nodded.

"I have suspected for some time before I came to Weyard," Radagast continued quietly, "that Saruman was planning something. He himself has had ambitions to control Middle-Earth for a long time. Now, it seems he's taking the opportunity to do that with Sauron's return for power. Not only that, but I suspect that he's also joined forces with Sauron in order to gain that ambition as well.

"It seems that their servants are now dispatched, driven with only one purpose… to find the ring and return it to its master. The ring wants the same as well. And after Sauron conquers Middle-Earth, it is all too likely that he will use his power over the conquered world to enslave Weyard to his will as well."

Everyone looked at each other uneasily.

Isaac glanced out of the window and watched as a flock of birds fluttered in the azure skies, his face devoid of emotion, but his eyes dark. "So, that's why you came to look for us, isn't it?" he said finally. He shook his head. "It all makes sense now, I guess. It looks like if we don't help you, both out worlds will be in trouble, won't they?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Radagast sighed. "For the sake of both our worlds, Sauron, and now, it seems, Saruman, must be stopped. Sauron, though not yet at full strength, against more and more of it with each passing day. He hasn't get got the strength to take full, physical form, but he manifests himself in the shape of a large, fiery eye."

Felix and Isaac suddenly froze where they sat, their eyes wide in horror. In their mind's eye, they could see flickers of a half forgotten dream from a year before – a great eye, wreathed in red, burning flame that seemed to tear at the soul. Felix grasped Isaac's arm. "Isaac…" he breathed in realisation.

Isaac swallowed hard and nodded. "Radagast…" he said, hoarsely, "a while ago – about a year now…Felix and I had a dream, the same dream, some sort of premonition maybe, but…we saw the eye…like fire or something."

"So," said Radagast quietly, "you have seen the eye of Sauron."

Everyone whipped round to stare at them, dumbstruck. Ivan looked especially disturbed. "Bu-but how? Hama, my sister, said that only Jupiter adepts could get visions. Venus adepts aren't meant to be able to…"

Felix shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. "We don't know how it's possible, either."

Mia shook her head, her expression hurt. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Isaac gave her a tiny smile. "We didn't know what it meant, or if we were just paranoid or something after all the problems with the lighthouses and everything. We didn't want to worry you for nothing, but…" he sighed and ducked his head a little, his eyes hidden by his unruly hair. "It looks like they did mean something after all…"

"I'm sorry to have to bring this upon you all," Radagast said. Isaac blinked and glanced across at him. He was a little surprised by the genuine regret in the older man's words. "But, as the stronger of what you call 'adepts' in this world, we need you help to protect not only my world, but Weyard as well. I ask that you come to my world and help us to stop Sauron, by helping to destroy the ring."

"I don't get it," Jenna said, while Garet nodded in agreement, "The ring is, well, just a ring. How hard could it be to destroy a rotten piece of jewellery?"

Radagast glanced at her. "Unfortunately, The ring is more than a 'rotten piece of jewellery', Miss Jenna. We believe that the ring is woven with powers beyond any understanding of any that live today. The only way the thing could be destroyed is if it was thrown deep into the burning fires of mount Doom, from whence it came. But, Mordor is a very dangerous place and we will need all the aid we can get. I will not sugarcoat it - it will be…quite perilous."

Piers gave a small, ironic sigh and exchanged a glance with Felix. "Perilous? So, what else is new?"

Felix gave a small breath of a chuckle. Isaac also smiled a little bit at the irony of it all.

Garet grumbled. "Is it just me, or does this mean we're gonna be dragged into another quest yet again?" he asked no one in particular.

Jenna glanced at her brother and Isaac worriedly, before saying. "Felix…Isaac, what do you think we should do? I mean, if you think we should go, I'll come with you."

Piers nodded. "Well all come with you, but it's ultimately your decision."

Garet shrugged. "Sol, I'm no good at this sort of stuff. You decide for us, Isaac, Felix."

The Mayor shot Garet a side-glance. "Are you sure this time? As I recall, this was what happened the last time you were sent on some sort of wild quest, if you remember."

Isaac remembered that moment well, when the wise one had asked them to stop Saturos and Menardi (for whatever his reasons were – even now they didn't fully understand). If Isaac hadn't found the situation so serious, he would have laughed at the expression on his friend's face. He was doing such a marvellous impression of a landed fish it was surprising that he was a Mars adept and not some sort of water adept. For all Garet's hate of anything to do with water, the look was just so damnably uncanny.

"Gramps!" Garet yelped indignantly, while Sheba and Jenna exchanged a small glance and hastily stifled giggles. Garet ignored them and turned to the to Venus adepts again. "So what we gonna do then." He grumped.

Isaac glanced at Felix to see what the other thought on the matter. However, Felix' expression was utterly blank – he couldn't read a thing. Sometimes Isaac really hated that. It'd be nice to know when someone else was feeling so uncomfortable when he was. Finally, Felix said, "Somehow…it doesn't seem as if we have much choice…"

"There are always choices," Kraden pointed. Felix sighed and nodded, before turning to the younger Venus adept. He didn't say anything, but Isaac knew he was silently asking Isaac for what he thought on the matter.

"I…well…" Sol, he hated it when everyone wanted to know what he thought on the matter, hated how it put him on the spot, but… "I think that Felix is right – and Radagast. We can't just sit back and let someone try to take over Weyard. Not after everything we had to go through last year…I'd say…" he ducked his head a little, a small smile on his face. "I'd say we should help out. Its not like any of us will want to sit back and do nothing now we know what's going on, would we?"

"Well, after all that trouble we went through, I'd like to show that guy just what it means to mess with us, right, brother?" Jenna said, a determined grin on her face.

Felix nodded, flashing her a rare smile. "My thoughts exactly."

Shiba nodded. "That's it then, isn't it. We're going."

"Count me in, too." Mia said.

Piers nodded in agreement. "After everything we've been through together, it seems right that I should come with you too."

Garet grinned. "Lets show that creep what'll happen if he messes with us!"

Ivan hesitated a second, but Isaac wasn't too surprised. Out of all of them – except perhaps Felix and himself – Ivan was always the one to think through everything. However, he wasn't surprised when, a little later, he looked up at them and smiled. "I'm in too. Besides, you'd never get anywhere without me."

Isaac couldn't help it. He laughed. He was glad Ivan had agreed to come too. He always knew what to say to pull Isaac from his depressing thoughts. One day, he was going to have to ask how he did that. Was there a way to mind-read without an Adept realising it? He smiled at Ivan with respect. Well, if there were a way, Ivan would be the one to find it, wouldn't he?

Radagast smiled at them all. "Both worlds will be at you debt. I thank you. But for now, there is no time to lose. I will show you the way to the portal that will send you to middle earth. The portal should send you pretty close to Rivendell, the home of the Elves. They will give you shelter. There's another wizard among us who still wants to save Middle-Earth, Gandalf the Grey. He is still unaware of Saruman's treachery. I have a feeling that he will find that out for himself."

"But shouldn't someone warn Gandalf about this Saruman guy?" asked Jenna, her voice concerned. "He'll be in danger if he doesn't know, won't he?"

Radagast thought for a moment before responding. "…Let us hope that Gandalf will get himself out of danger," said Radagast. "Regrettably, I cannot come with you any further than that. In return for your help, I must stay here and help the people to protect your world, just in case any fouler creatures come through the gateway to try to get at the power here."

Kraden nodded. "I guess I should stay here too," he said, though he looked downhearted about it. "I'd love to come with you to see this other world, but… I am the expert on Alchemy here, so Radagast might want me here to help him out. However," he said, prodding the two Venus adepts. "I want you two to tell me EVERYTHING about Middle Earth when you get back, alright?"

Isaac and Felix sweat-dropped.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until the mayor fidgeted and coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "So… when should they set out for this portal then?"

"Once everyone is ready, we must set out no later than tomorrow. The nearest portal, I believe, is some distance away. It will take at least a day to get there."

Isaac put a hand on his forehead. "Is anyone else getting flashbacks, or is it just me?" he sighed.

"Telling our families…is not going to be pretty…" Felix added.

Isaac winced at the thought of breaking the news to his mother. At least she had been present the last time they had been given a quest. However, this time, Kyle would be with her still, so it wouldn't be so bad…

…Right?

**AoME**

Isaac had to blink several times as he stared at the crowd of people that were waiting to see them out. He even rubbed his eyes, just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Nope, that didn't work – so there really was about twice as many people here to see them all off. Good Sol, he hadn't realised they had become so popular.

"The whole village must have come to see us off," gasped Garet.

Scanning the crowd, Isaac could have sworn that he didn't even know half of them – wait a second – were some of them from Vault? He hadn't realised word had got out so quickly. However, as he glanced over the crowd, his heart sank.

Dora and Kyle were nowhere to be seen.

The Mayor stepped forwards and grasped his hand, causing Isaac to jump, so deep was he in his musings. The mayor then grasped Felix' hand. "We're counting on all of you."

Jay, Garet's sister, turned to her brother, hands on her hips. "Now, you remember what I said the last time you went off on a journey. No drinking funny water, and – "

"Sis! I'm eighteen years old – I do know how to look after myself!" he yelped, his face a colour to rival his hair.

"Don't you listen to him, Mia," Jay said to the blue-haired girl, who was standing near by, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she exchanged a glance with Garet's brother beside her, who sniggered. "He's a big baby, really."

Mia caught her eye and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"SIS!"

Meanwhile, Jenna hugged her parent's tightly. "You guys look after yourselves while we're gone, okay?"

Elena smiled, though her eyes looked watery. "Don't you worry about us, Jenna dear. You just look after yourself and come home safely," she then turned and pulled Felix into an unexpected hug, which caused him to yelp in surprise. "You look after yourself and your sister, alright, Felix?"

"Of course," He said, returning the hug after regaining his composure.

"Isaac, are you okay?" asked Ivan.

Isaac jumped. He'd almost forgotten the younger boy was next to him as he had scanned the crowd. "What?"

Ivan shrugged. "Are you alright? You look…down – more than you should."

The older adept blushed a little at that. Was he so easy to read? Mind you, this was Ivan we were talking about. The guy had to be one of the most observant people in the world. He quickly flashed him a smile. "It's nothing, really," he lied. How could he explain that this was the second time his mother had not turned up to see him off? Last time he could understand, but…

Radagast turned to the group. "I'm afraid we cannot delay any longer if we are going to reach the portal before sundown." If felt like a toll of doom.

The Mayor nodded. "I understand." He turned to the crowd. "Well everyone, lets –"

"Wait! Hold on!"

Isaac's heart did a back flip as he recognised the voice and saw Dora rushing towards him, Kyle at her heals, before he was engulfed in their arms. "M-mom…you made it." He managed.

She held him at arm's length, her eyes bristling with tears. "I'm sorry we were late…Isaac…" she managed.

"Your mother here wanted to get some things for you before you go." Kyle added and handed him a small bag. "Seeing as you already have the catch beads, we want you to have this." Confused, Isaac opened it to reveal a brand new, hand woven yellow scarf.

"It's to keep you safe…while you're on your journey…" Dora said.

Isaac had to fight back tears, but busied himself by untying the old scarf and wrapping the new one round his neck. He ran his fingers over the material. He had to say his mother had outdone herself once again.

"Thank you…" he breathed.

"You look after yourself, alright?" Dora said with one last hug, before glancing round at all of the eight adepts. "All of you."

Kyle ruffled Isaac's hair. "Watch out for yourself, kid."

If it weren't for the fact that Isaac was just so glad his parents had made it, he might have protested. But he was a little preoccupied with his mixed emotions. Whoever said partings were bittersweet wasn't kidding!

The Mayor huffed. "Come on, come on, if we carry on like this, they'll never get there!" Dora stepped back from Isaac, linking up to Kyle with one arm, a handkerchief clutched in the other. "All right," the Mayor said, turning to the crowds. "One last farewell, everyone. After three! Three…two…one!"

As one, everyone cried "FAREWELL!"

Isaac and everyone waved and they set off for the open road, but as they started to walk, Isaac heard Karla – Garet's mother yelling. "Be careful, Garet! Watch what you eat and don't forget to change your you-know-what every day!"

The tension broke.

Everyone crashed to the ground in a fit of laughter as Garet froze in absolute horror, his face turning the most interesting shade of crimson.

"MOM!"

**TBC**

**Chosha's notes**

_Yes, yes, sorry about the ending – please Garet fans; don't kill me for embarrassing him. I couldn't help it. It's my muses' fault!_

_Shinya: Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

_Nii-san: Oi, don't blame it on us, it was all your idea!_

_CK: shut it, they don't know that!_

_Ahem, anyways, I know it was cheesy, but, hey. Also, I couldn't let Isaac get stood up by him mom again, could I? Anyway, on another note, I guess you could tell that I pretty much used the film version of the fellowship in Radagast's story, with a few added bits, mostly thanks to our favourite band of adepts. We're pretty much getting into the story now and the LOTR gang should begin making an appearance soon. I'm not sure whether to get them all to Rivendell first, or have them meet the gang on the way, but…meh, we'll see when I get round to writing it. I do have exams coming up, after all._

_If I missed anything out, or you have a question, comment, criticism, whatever, just review me and I'll get back to you and answer them!_

**Next time on AoME**

The Adepts come to the portal to get to middle Earth! What are they going to find in this unknown world? Find out next t episode: World Gate – Portal to a New World

_But, until next time – Ja ne!_

_Chosha Kurenai xXx_


	5. Book One: C4: Portal to Middle Earth

Chosha's notes 

Hey there! Long time no see. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, but please understand that I did have my reasons. I don't want to bore you with the details, but lets just say I've been exceptionally busy with a mixture of things including a new job, preparing for University and just personal things. However, as you can see, I'm not dead, I'm perfectly healthy and have finally finished a new chapter. So instead of hearing me yap on, I'll just finish by saying thank you for being so patient and here is the long awaited fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: '_Golden Sun'_, its characters and plot are copyright © Nintendo/CAMELOT. '_Lord of the Rings'_ is Copyright © JRR Tolkien. '_Adepts of Middle Earth'_ is Fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and not meant as infringement on any of those copyrights. Last time on AoME 

Radagast revealed the truth behind the Orc attack and the Golden Sun eight have been presented with a new Quest. Now Isaac, Felix and the gang are headed off towards the portal that will lead them to Middle Earth…

Chapter Four: Portal to Middle-Earth 

"This is it," Radagast said calmly as he came to a stop, resting his pack on the ground next to him.

Isaac covered his eyes with a hand to avoid the glare of the dying sun to look up at the towering form of the mountain before them with a frown. Goma range, as it was called, was a long line of mountains that stretched high to the north and the sheer slops made it almost impossible to scale past ten feet. The only way to get towards what lay beyond was through Goma cave, situated Northeast of the town of Vault.

The cave itself was situated on a high ledge that could only be reached by makeshift wooden ladders that leant against the lower ledges of the rock-face, next to a flowing waterfall that was so high the top could not be seen. Surrounding the clear waters of the river in which the waterfall flowed grew trees, the leaves ranging from the deepest of greens to the fieriest of reds depending on the time of year. Yet despite how calm and natural it all seemed, there was absolutely nowhere in sight that suggested some sort of portal to another world would be hidden.

Obviously he wasn't the only one to have noticed.

"What do you mean, 'this is it'?" Garet said as he looked round in confusion. "There's nothing special about Goma Cave!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Garet's right," Jenna said, receiving a loud 'hmph' from the other Mars adept. "It's dark, its cold, its wet, but it's not exactly the type of place you'd have thought there'd be some sort of portal…"

Radagast smiled a little at that. "Ah, yes, so it appears. However, not everything is as it first appears. Come, the portal is this way."

Isaac and Felix exchanged a glance, but did as the Wizard instructed, shifting their packs into more comfortable positions on their backs as the followed Radagast over the remains of the small bridge towards the cave. Jenna growled under her breath a little as Felix helped her over the last few stones. "And here I thought that Kraden was bad…"

They could only nod in agreement as they followed the path that the otherworld man had taken, hoping that the wooden, makeshift ladders would hold as they scrambled up the ledges towards the cave's entrance. But as Isaac reached the top of the last ladder, he saw that Radagast was looking rather agitated.

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked, scrambling up to Isaac's side. Radagast turned to them. Isaac's eyes widened slightly to see that perched on the man's arm was a small bird of some kind, one that wasn't the type you would expect to be tame. However, he pulled his eyes away from it as Radagast made a slight irritated sound.

"The cave's entrance was sealed," he explained.

"What?" Ivan gasped.

Radagast looked away. "According to my friend here, the impact of so many of the orcs coming through the gate must have triggered some kind of landslide. I'm glad that there was no-one around to get hurt at the time."

"Wait a minute," Sheba said, her voice sounding wondrous, "you mean to say that you can understand what the bird is saying?"

"Indeed, it is a talent of mine, much as yours is to control the elements," Radagast said as he raised his arm upwards. The bird immediately took off towards the skies. He sighed as he continued. "But unfortunately, that will not help much in this situation. If we cannot get to the portal, you won't be able to get into Middle earth from this side…"

"Well, we could always take Piers' ship round to the other side of the continent, right?" Garet said, looking at Piers questioningly. Felix shook his head.

"Unfortunately that would take way too long. The coast of Angara is extremely rugged – there'd be no way that we would be able to moor the ship along the coastline."

Garet growled. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do? Isn't earth your department, Isaac? Just 'Quake' the damn thing already!"

"Don't be an idiot, Garet," Felix said, causing Garet to splutter in protest, but he ignored it. "Doing something like that might cause another landslide." He turned to Isaac. "What do you make of it?"

"Lets see," Isaac pushed Garet out of the way a little to move passed him on the squashed space of the ledge and took in the sight before him. The small ledge on which the entrance was had been covered in rubble and rock so that it was no longer a separate ledge. The cave's mouth could only just be seen behind a large boulder that looked exceptionally heavy. At least, too heavy to lift by hand. But maybe… "I think that the lifting gem might work," Isaac said, as he edged round it a little, "but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold it." He added with a small frown.

Indeed, the bolder seemed much bigger than the ones that they had lifted in the past, but then again, they had grown much stronger since then, so he wasn't quite sure what would happen, or to what limit his Psynergy might reach.

Ivan frowned a little. "Wouldn't it be easier to use the Carry Stone?" he asked. "I mean, If you just move the bolder off the ledge and onto the ground, you wouldn't have to use as much energy keeping it in the air while we all get through."

"Maybe…" Isaac said uncertainty in his voice. "But Carry isn't meant to shift things this heavy. If we aren't careful, we might end up dropping the bolder on top of us instead."

Everyone winced at the thought.

"Anyway," Isaac continued after an uncomfortable moment, "just be sure to go through as soon as I get this bolder lifted. I'll come through last, just to make sure it doesn't fall on us."

Isaac took the Lifting Gem from Mia, who looked a little worried, and prepared to channel his Psynergy through it, but was stopped by Jenna.

"Look, be careful," she said with a frown, her hands on her hips. She whipped out her finger and waved it at his face, causing him to jump back a little in surprise. "Don't you go and get yourself hurt before we even get to this middle-earth place, you got that?"

Isaac smiled weakly. "I got it."

"Good."

Everyone backed away a little as Isaac closed his eyes and prepared himself. Radagast, unsure as to what was going to happen, soon followed, leaving Isaac to perform his Psynergy. A momentary doubt flickered through his mind, but he ruthlessly pushed it aside, concentrating all his energy into using the Gem's Psynergy. Slowly, he took a deep breath and released it. He raised his hands, palms outwards towards the bolder, his eyes snapping open once more. "Lift!" He commanded.

Two ghostly hands appeared, grasping the boulder before him with a firm grip. Behind him, he heard a slight gasp, but he ignored it, concentrating his energy into those hands as they slowly began to lift the stone. The ground shook a little as the boulder grated a little against it as it was pulled upwards. It seemed to tremble in the air as it was hauled over the entrance where it hovered. The ghostly hands vanished, but the boulder still glowed with Isaac's Psynergy that kept it in the air. Isaac could feel a little sweat beginning to break on his face with the effort it was taking to keep it airborne. "H-hurry up," he managed through gritted teeth, his hands still raised, his eyes fixed on the rock above him.

They didn't need any more persuading – well, except for Radagast, who appeared to be extremely impressed. Felix quickly lead the way, taking hold of Radagast's robes as he pulled him into the cave, the others following behind him. Isaac could feel the boulder beginning to tremble as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Ivan stuck his head out of the cave again, his face tense. "Isaac, come on, we're all in now. Hurry!"

Isaac gave him a curt nod and dashed into the cave, just as his Psynergy broke on the boulder. He jumped inside as it crashed to the ground, plunging them into darkness. For a moment, all that could be heard was Isaac's faint panting and his friend's heavy breathing. He swallowed hard and managed. "I-is everyone alright?"

"Fine, great," Garet's voice grumbled, sounding oddly muffled. "I'd be even better if someone wasn't sitting on me!"

"Oh, Sol, I'm sorry, Garet!" Mia's voice came from the same direction. "Let me just-"

"Ow! That was my hand!" yelped Sheba.

"I'm sorry, Sheba!"

"Ooof!"

"Sorry Piers!"

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Jenna growled

"You're a fire user," Ivan moaned from somewhere close by. "Can't you light up the place?"

"What with? Dirt? There's nothing to burn!"

A clacking noise cut everyone off and light burst from somewhere, almost blinding them. Isaac threw his hands over his eyes. After a moment, it seemed safe to look and he lowered them, blinked at the scene in front of him. Felix was propped up against the cave wall, looking slightly dazed with the sudden light in his eyes while Jenna was half sitting on him. Mia was standing in the middle of Sheba, Piers and Garet, all of who were on the floor, massaging something that the healer had stood on. Mia was looking exceptionally embarrassed. Ivan was sitting up close by, blinking over at Radagast, who was standing a little further back, close to Felix, holding up his staff, which now supported a strange crystal on it's top.

"I hope that you aren't hurt," Radagast said, raising his staff a little so he could see them a little better.

Shakily, Isaac got to his feet, holding out his hand for Ivan, who gladly took it and Isaac hauled him to his feet. Everyone else followed suit.

"Nothing that we can't deal with," Piers said as he dusted himself down.

"Felix shrugged. "We've had worse."

'_You can say that_ _again_,' Isaac grumbled mentally as he started to wipe the mud from his clothes.

Radagast relaxed a little and smiled. "I'm glad."

Isaac lowered his eyes a little. _Still_… "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little out of practice…"

"Don't worry about it," Jenna said with a smile. "Where still alive, right?"

Isaac couldn't help but breathe a laugh.

"Well, If we are all ready, I think we can move on," Radagast said and turned down the roughly made path. Felix followed, leading the way, while the others followed, Isaac at the back. As they moved along, Felix grabbed an unlit torch from the side and threw it to Jenna, who glared at him as he smirked and used flare, lighting it while growing under her breath. Isaac chuckled.

They followed the path of the water in silence, making sure to cross when they had the chance and entered the deeper parts of the cave. Everywhere was silent but for the chuckling of the underground river and the faint dripping of water from the stalactites that bore down on them from the roof of the cave. However, despite the fact that everything seemed calm and peaceful there, Isaac still felt nervous, as if something was wrong, and, from the way the others glanced nervously at each other, he wasn't the only one to have noticed.

"Wow, it's really weird," Ivan said finally, breaking the silence. "You know, I haven't seen a single monster since we got here."

"Maybe…those Orc things scared them away?" Sheba suggested.

"Perhaps," Piers muttered, his amber eyes sweeping the trail. "Or maybe its because of the portal that opened here. Even the Djinn have been a little restless since entering here."

That was true. Since they had starting travelling deeper into the cave, Flint had definitely seemed to become restless within him. Though he hadn't materialised just yet, Isaac could feel nervousness coming from him in waves. Perhaps that was why Isaac himself was feeling so edgy, seeing as on their journey to the lighthouses, Isaac had closely relied on his friend's instincts.

Radagast lead them through into a small part in the cave where three pathways were open. However, something was different from the last time they had entered. Ivan jumped, staring.

"The water!" he exclaimed, "the water's gone!"

Indeed, the natural lake in the middle of the three doors was indeed gone, leaving a wide hole instead. Stairs that seemed carved out of the stone and looked exceptionally slippery descended into a new part of the cave, where a large doorway of intricate design, covered in some sort of water plant stood.

"I suggest you be careful," Radagast advised. "The stairway is quite slippery."

"I guess even the architecture of the ancients will fall to some sort of ruin in thousands of years of disuse," Piers mused aloud as he carefully followed the older man down into the cave. Carefully the others followed, slipping and sliding into the hidden cave.

"This…sort of reminds me…of that hidden room in the Altin mines…" Ivan managed, trying to avoid falling.

"Yes, it would," Radagast called back. "This isn't the only portal to Middle-Earth. In the place you call 'Altin', there was another portal, but it was guarded by some sort of monster, so it was hardly ever used, or so the legends say."

"Well, it ain't there any more," Garet said, struggling to maintain his balance. "The Hydros statues had flooded all of Altin about a year ago, so me, Isaac, Mia and Ivan had to beat the big Hydros statue to return the place to normal."

Radagast looked impressed. "Really? I had heard it was quite strong."

Garet grinned. "Yeah, well, Psynergy's strong too – woops!" Isaac quickly snatched the back of Garet's armour to stop him from falling down and knocking into Felix, Sheba and Jenna, who were walking precariously in front. "Thanks, Isaac."

Isaac just sighed in relief.

Finally, they arrived at the bottom, their footsteps echoing round them as the crossed the almost diamond-like floor, following the wizard through the strange gateway. Isaac paused momentarily to look at it. The gate was twice as tall as him – at least – and made from a cream-white stone that looked close to marble, but something told him it wasn't. The archway had strange carvings surrounding it. The pillars that held the arch were carved like strange white trees that reached up, clasping at the top of the arch where strange writing in runes that Isaac had never seen before were carved. At the top was an eight-pointed star, eight rays spreading from the spaces between the points. Isaac looked at it with slight curiosity and apprehension as he followed the others inside.

The hall was long, made of the same white stone as the arch, the floor that stretched forwards seemed to have been made of some kind of tile, like the aerie of the elemental lighthouses. Along the sides stood pillars that reached high up and seemed to be swallowed by shadow. Between these stood statues of the most elegant people Isaac had ever seen, much like the statues in the lighthouses, which held onto clear-looking spheres. As the approached, the spheres lit themselves, bathing them in a strange silvery glow.

It seemed an eternity when they reached the final part of the hall and Isaac paused in shock. It was as if he was standing once more in the room of Sol Sanctum. Delicate carvings were on the floor, but instead of the image of Sol or Luna, there was instead that strange eight-pointed star that was on the gate they had entered. Four pillars held up the white-stone wall beyond the star. Between the first two pillars and the last two were two orbs that glowed silver. Between the middle two, however, was nothing at all except for a beam of light that seemed to come from the star itself.

"Its just like the Luna room was…in Sol Sanctum…Jenna breathed as she stared, wide-eyed at the scene before her.

Isaac stepped forward, his eyes resting on where the beam of light touched the wall. In his mind, he could clearly remember a similar beam at Mt Aleph. If this room was designed similar to the Sol Sanctum, then it was possible that the portal opened in the same way. Ignoring the "Isaac!" coming from behind him, Isaac raised his hand and, with two fingers, touched the beam of light.

The effect was instantaneous. The light on the wall wriggled and started to stretch. Isaac backed off as a swirling pool of golden light opened up, the room seeming to lighten as it bathed in its golden light. Everyone stared at Isaac.

"How did you know how to open the portal?" Radagast asked, shock evident on his brown-tanned face.

Isaac opened his mouth to tell him, when Felix interrupted. "Wait, I see. Because the chamber is so much like the one at Sol Sanctum used to be, The portal seems to also have a similar way of opening to the portal of the elemental stars. I guess it seems logical to try it out like that, right Isaac?"

"Exactly."

"Jeez, You two have been spending way too much time round Kraden," Sheba said with a little smile as Felix turned to glare at her, though there wasn't any real malice behind it. Isaac just rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is about as far as I can go with you," Radagast managed, having got over his shock. "As I promised, I will help to protect your world, in case some foul creature decides to come through. Just because you can get through this way, don't forget that they can also come through from their end. When you reach Middle-earth, seek out hobbit Frodo Baggins. Failing that, go to the Elven city of Rivendell."

"And when we've dealt with the ring," said Felix, "How will we get back?"

"Radagast nodded. "Speak with Gandalf, or the ones known as Elrond or Galadriel. They will know what to do."

"Thank you."

Radagast turned to leave, but paused a moment and turned to them once more. "One last word of advice. It might be best if you keep hold of each other's hands through the portal. Although there are portals over Middle-Earth, they do not lead directly to another in this world, or vice versa. I doubt you want to be split up, especially with the shadows on the move in my world."

"Wait a minute, 'shadows'?" Jenna asked, exchanging a worried glance with her brother. What do you mean…by…that…" but the wizard had already gone from sight. Jenna huffed. "Well, that was just plain rude. How on Weyard are we supposed to know what these 'shadows' are, dumb Radagast."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Piers said, though he looked a little worried.

"You said 'when', not 'if'," Sheba said to Felix in a low voice, though Isaac heard. "Confident?"

"Terrified," Felix corrected with a smile.

"Either way, I think we should take Mr Radagast's advice," Ivan said. Although the boy's weren't overly comfortable with holding each other's hands, they did it anyway. Isaac found himself holding onto the hands of Jenna on one side (who knew that her hands felt so delicate when she wasn't trying to hit them or something?). Felix was next, holding onto his sister's hand protectively, while clutching Sheba's hand in the other. Piers was next, followed by Garet, who looked distinctly uncomfortable holding onto Mia's hand while Ivan just blushed at the end.

Isaac took a deep breath. "You ready?" he asked, wondering why. He didn't feel all that ready on the inside, not that he would tell them that. The fact that he and Felix had become some sort of unofficial leaders of the group made sharing such weakness a luxury that neither he nor Felix could afford, and he knew Felix knew that as well.

"As ready as I'm gonna be," Garet said with a grin.

"Well, come on, we can't just stand around here like this all day," Jenna growled when no one made the effort to move. Isaac winced a little as Jenna squashed his hand, as if trying to stop herself from hitting someone. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when Jenna calmed as Isaac took a step forward.

"Alright then – let's go," he said with a confidence he wasn't quite feeling and they moved forwards as one, soon swallowed by the blinding golden light of the portal as they made their way to a new world and a new adventure.

TBC

Chosha's notes

Phew. Another chapter done. How was it? Please review.

You know, I wasn't going to use Goma cave, but I couldn't quite think of anywhere else, as I said they (the orcs, I mean) came from Lunpa's direction. The only place I could think of that was close by for the orcs to head to Lunpa, then Vale was Goma cave. Was it really bad this choice? I would love to know. Anyway…

Next time in AoME

The adepts arrive on Middle-earth, but not quite in the way they were expecting. Now they need to find this person called Frodo and this strange ring of power. Next Episode: Arrival

Ja ne for now! I'll see you next episode!

Chosha Kurenai xXx


	6. Book One: C5: Arrival

Chosha's Notes I'm aliiiiiiiive! Bwahahahaha! …Ahem, er, sorry about the insane moment. Anyway, welcome back. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and got side tracked. Just know that even if it does take a while to get chapters up, I won't put things on hold permanently or abandon any fics. I hope you'll understand. But now that's out of the way, just let me thank everyone who has read the fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter – my story chapters in all my fic keep getting longer, so I hope you like this extra-long chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** just so you know, I don't own any rights to either Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, or the Lord of the Rings trilogy films and books. I do have to say blending the two was all my idea, though. (Winks)

Last time on AoME Radagast led the GS group to Goma Range, where the portal has opened. After a slight delay due to a landslide, they made their way into the cave, where Radagast, after explaining what to do, left them outside the portal. Worried, the group make their way through the golden portal of light, to whatever adventures await them in middle earth… Chapter Five: Arrival 

"Hold on!" he could barely hear Felix' voice over the howling of wind. "Everyone, hold on, otherwise who knows what'll happen!"

Isaac wanted to scream, but he couldn't make his voice work. Whatever he had been expecting when he had walked into the portal holding his friends hands to stay together, he hadn't expected to suddenly find whatever floor there was beneath them abruptly taken away, causing them to freefall from an unknown height. Air rushed up at them with such a force it made him feel winded, as if hundreds of icy cold hands slapped at his face and clawed at his clothing. He could hear the other's scream and yell in horror, but he could barely see them. The golden light bathed them in a blinding intensity that seared at his eyes, making them water painfully, but he could not close them even if he wanted to. Jenna's hand felt like a vice-grip on his.

"I…I'm slipping!" Isaac heard Mia cry in horror.

"Mia!" was that Garet's voice? "Hold on, you've got to-!"

"I-it's no use!"

Isaac's eyes widened in horror and his eyes franticly searched out Mia and Ivan, clinging onto her at the end of the group. Their shape, nothing more than a vague blur in the blinding gold was close by. Somehow, as they slipped into the plummet, they had taken a semi-circular formation. Isaac was the only one with a free hand now. Without a second thought, Isaac reached out for Ivan.

If Ivan and Mia get lost, if they get hurt and I could have stopped it…It'll be my entire fault!

"Ivan, grab hold!" Isaac shouted over the rushing wind, reaching out for the younger boy. Ivan stared up at him fearfully, confused, unable to see through the piercing radiance.

"Isaac!"

"Hurry!"

"I…it's no use! I can't –" Ivan's eyes suddenly widened in horror as the rushing winds tore at them. Even Isaac could feel his grip on Jenna slipping. But even crying out was not possible as another wave of energy swept over them once more, shaking him to the core. Barely over the howls of the wind Ivan and Mia screamed, toppling into the light.

"No! Ivan! Mia!" screamed Sheba.

"Mia!" Garet cried desperately, reaching out for her, but she was already far out of reach.

Isaac didn't have time to scream for his friends. He reached out at lightning speed to grasp hold of Ivan's outstretched hand, so close to him, but his fingers grasped at nothing but air as they were swept away by the wave of power that hit mercilessly. All he could do was stare in horror as they vanished.

However, he didn't even get the chance to get over the shock before another wave hit. Even Isaac wasn't prepared this time; strong as it was it could put a Jupiter adept's winds to shame. His own hand was wrenched from their grasp.

"Isaac!"

"Isaac, No!" he could hear Jenna's cry, before the light swallowed him. His friends vanished into the blinding light.

A ball of black light was rushing up towards him. Somehow, he could almost make out shapes of woodland, a row of mountains springing up towards him, a land, dark and barren, a tall mountain shooting flames he could make out.

The rushing, if possible, had become even faster. He was spinning out of control, unable to do anything to control it. Falling in light, slapped, pushed and bruised by waves of golden light that grasped at him and dragged him away towards the land, spinning downwards, falling…falling…

A final shock wave was too much. It wrenched at his very being, suffocating him. His world fell into darkness and he knew no more.

AoME 

Felix could feel himself drifting up to consciousness once more, a strange, floating feeling that seemed oddly familiar to him, which was odd, considering he hadn't been able to think or feel since the darkness had claimed him. He tried to pinpoint exactly when the last time he had felt such a feeling was…

Ah, now he remembered. The day that he had leapt off the Venus lighthouse after Sheba and fell unconscious on that strange floating island that had ripped away from the continent. When he had regained consciousness there, it had felt exactly the same, as if he was just floating in the water without a care, hearing the voices of loved ones guide him back. This time was the same. He could hear soft, musical voices speaking somewhere close by, but they were unearthly, and speaking in a language he had never heard before that seemed even more angelic than that of the Lemurians – or at least what he remembered from his short stay in the lost city. In fact, it sort of reminded him of that dream that he and Isaac had been receiving for the better part of the voyage back to Vale-

Something flashed in his mind. The glowing portal, the blazing light, Mia and Ivan falling, wrenched away by the shock wave of power stronger than any adepts, pain of loss, His friend's cries as Isaac slipping into the light, vanishing behind a veil of blinding radiance.

"Ivan…Mia…Isaac!" Felix cried, sitting up sharply, only to find his head spinning and the sudden urge to vomit. Gentle hands grasped him before he collapsed backwards, helping to steady him as he gasped for breath, clutching his head; his eyes screwed up tight against the wave of sickness.

"Careful, friend. You do not wish to hurt yourself further," a quiet voice close by said, soothing, melodic, with a hint of an accent that Felix had never heard before, even with all his travels over Weyard. The owner of the hands gently pushed him back into a lying position. "Calm yourself, we will not harm you."

Normally, Felix might have protested, but the voice, those gentle hands, he just couldn't find it in himself to resist. He lay back. His senses could pick up more now; his body sunk into something comfortably, even more so than anything he had slept on back home. His fingers brushed silken sheets that seemed to slide like water under them. The soft weight of cloth covered his body and, if he hazard a guess, he would say he was wearing some kind of silken sleeping robe.

Carefully, he opened his eyes to inspect if he was in any danger, though he doubted it. Still, after a year of fighting against Isaac and his friends, then Karst and Agatio and all the monsters that attacked at a moment's notice during the quest for the lighthouses, he couldn't help but be a little paranoid. Even worse when it looked as though he was wearing nothing but his nightwear!

At first, all he saw was a pure, white lustre that stung his eyes and he was forced to shield them until his eyes adjusted. Slowly, the light seemed to become much more bearable and he could begin to distinguish shapes. It seemed he was laying in some sort of white… room, for the lack of a better word, except that it was as open as it could be without being outside. Tall pillars held up a white, domed roof and on the bed above him, he could see a carving of a beautiful woman, or an angel, like those in the lighthouses. Slowly, turning his head, he found himself looking up into the face of the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't be described as anything else. Long dark air fell in waves passed his shoulders, framing an angelic face in auburn waves, entwined in it what looked like a simple, yet delicate tiara-like crown of golden vines. His face was perfect in a definitely inhuman way. Almond shaped eyes, so blue that it made even Isaac's intense azure eyes look murky. Sticking out from his silky waves of hair were two pointed ears. Behind him was a woman who had a striking resemblance to the angelic forms from the lighthouses and Sol sanctum, with the same, intense eyes that seemed to sear into your very soul. Her dark hair fell like water down her back against silken garments of a beauty that not even people in Tolbi owned.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," the man (he had no word to describe him otherwise) said softly.

"Who…" Felix coughed and nodded gratefully when a cup of water was passed to him. Taking a sip, he marvelled at the taste, so pure – however, he pushed that out of his head for the moment, he needed answers. "Who are you, sir?"

"My name is Elrond, lord of Rivendell. Behind me is Arwen, my daughter. One of our archers found you and your five companions on our borders and brought you back here to be healed."

Felix was almost bursting with questions, but he held his tongue in check. Right now, he and his remaining friends were in these people's hands. _I suppose I owe them my life,_ he thought, then inwardly winced. _Great, I owe another duo my life. What next…but there's nothing I can do about that now. Still, if we're in Rivendell, I guess most of us are where we're meant to be, according to that Radagast fellow._ He watched as the lady spoke in that strange language once more and the man nodded. Turning to give Felix a tiny smile, Arwen walked – no, glided from the room.

"How are the other's?" Felix asked instead, not giving away any of his mental convocation to these people. He at least had to know if his friends were safe, before he worried about what happened to Isaac and the others. Even stranded, they weren't helpless by any means. Well, he hoped at any rate, but with the way Isaac and his friends always got themselves into trouble-

_No, don't think like that!_

…_Like you can talk anyway, Mr lets-betray-the-Vale-and-almost-destroy-the-town. For the second time, I may add._

Felix mentally sighed, wondering about his remaining sanity. Quickly, he turned back to Elrond's answer.

"Merely sleeping, and should regain consciousness soon," the man – or would that be 'Elven' man, according to the wizard - said. "However, for the sake of my people, I must ask, who are you, that you look like a man, and yet feel like Istari?"

"Istari? You mean, like Radagast, right?" Felix asked slowly.

An elegant eyebrow raised. "You know of Radagast the brown?"

Felix gave a slight nod. "We met. We're not wizards, but…" Felix hesitated, wondering how much he should say. But hadn't Radagast specifically told them to seek out Rivendell? In the end, he shrugged. It would be better, in this instance, to tell the truth. "But we are not from this world."

Elrond gazed down sat him, his elegant eyebrows drawn into a frown now. "Explain."

Felix sat himself up, this time a little slower to avoid his head spinning and propped himself up on the headrest. "I guess I should start at the beginning," Felix started slowly, before fixing the Elf with his gaze. "My name is Felix, and I am a Venus Adept from the world of Weyard. My friends and I were sent by Radagast to help you against Sauron and the One Ring…"

Felix plunged into his story, explaining about the newly opened portals leading to Middle earth, and the mysterious visions, the arrival of Radagast and the orcs. He told Elrond about the way that Radagast had explained to them the story of the one ring and how it was now becoming a threat to Weyard as well. He explained how Radagast had led them to the portal and how the golden rushing light had ripped Isaac, Ivan and Mia away. Finally, silence descended upon them and it lengthened.

Great, now he thinks I'm crazy… 

At length, Elrond spoke. "It has been many millennia since the world of Weyard was cut away from middle earth to protect its great power. The existence of the Adepts is mere legend now. And yet you say that you are from Weyard, and Sauron has discovered Alchemy." Elrond shook his head, looking suddenly mournful. "Doom will indeed fall upon both worlds if he succeeds in gaining Alchemy and the one ring."

"That's what Radagast said," Felix said, trying not to sound too relieved that Elrond believed him. "So you see, we were brought here to help protect our world as well. If Middle Earth falls so does Weyard by default." Felix shook his head. "Still, my friends Ivan, Mia and Isaac got separated from us during the transition. There's no telling what could happen if Sauron or even Saruman gets hold of an Adept."

"Indeed. Saruman's betrayal runs deep. However, do not worry for your friends. The Valar will guide them to where they are needed. We shall send out searches across the borders to watch for them, as well as for the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins. For now, rest. It will be some time before the council concerning the Ring's fate will be decided. It would be best to regain your strength. You are safe here."

"Thank you." Felix said, gazing out at the peaceful forestry around his open room. He really hoped that his missing friends would be safe. He looked into his hands and clenched them, screwing up his eyes. "Please, Sol, watch over them."

**AoME**

"Ivan? Ivan, wake up…"

Ivan groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times, slowly, up at the sky, which was blue, except for some of the clouds rolling by that looked a rather ominous grey colour. It would probably rain soon, he thought blearily.

He jumped when a face appeared upside-down in his line of vision. Big, turquoise eyes looked down at him in concern, her bluish hair trailing down her face, which was contorted in worry.

"M…Mia?" Ivan murmured, trying to wrack his brains to work out how he came to be lying with Mia looking over him, and him lying on the hard ground.

When she saw Ivan's eyes on her, she sighed with relief, placing her hand over her heart. "Oh, I'm so glad," Mia sighed. "I was so worried. You've been out for hours."

Carefully, he pulled himself up; clapping a hand to his head with a wince as it throbbed painfully. Mia quickly steadied him. "Don't strain yourself," she gently scolded him, although it didn't have any harshness behind it. Carefully, she placed her hands over his own hand and muttered a quick "Ply". Immediately, the pain lessened to a dull thud that would soon disappear.

Ivan smiled gratefully at her, before frowning slightly into his lap at his fuzzy memories, probably from hitting his head, the way it had been hurting. Absently tugging at his emerald cloak that had been laying over him, Ivan just stared, as memories came back to him. The monsters called orcs attacking Vale, the old man Radagast and the tale of middle earth, falling through golden light, Mia's hand slipping from Garet's grasp, Isaac attempting to grab for them, being flung away. Ivan's eyes widened and he looked round wildly. It appeared they were sitting in the middle of what looking like a field of some kind, with the odd tree dotted about. Apart from the two of them, it didn't look as though there was anyone else around, as if they were far away from civilisation.

"Where are we?" Ivan asked, turning to Mia, finally taking in her appearance. The young healer looked rather messy and dishevelled, as if she had been dragged through a bush backwards. His hazy memory brought forth the image that, really, she probably had. Her dress was a little muddy and had a slight tear near the bottom, but other than that, she looked unharmed. He was glad – Garet probably would fry him to a crisp otherwise. He knew damned well that Garet had the hots for her, even if he'd deny it if asked. After all, why would he blush redder than his hair if he didn't?

"Fizz said we aren't in Weyard anymore," Mia said, a slight frown on her face, but she can't say much more than that. "We must be on middle earth somewhere, but…"

"And the others?"

Mia's face turned worried once more. "I don't know. I hope that they're all right…"

"Ah, I see that your young companion is awake."

Ivan jumped at the new, unfamiliar voice and looked over Mia's shoulder. There sat a man that Ivan hadn't noticed before. (_Man, that fall really must have dazed me if I hadn't noticed him until just,_ Ivan thought nervously.) The man looked like a strange mix of Radagast and Kraden, but the ageless look on his face made him think that it was possible the man was older than both. The man's face was kind, if perhaps intrigued; framed with grey hair and a beard that almost reached his navel, the same colour as storm clouds. Blue-grey eyes that were both gentle, and yet seemed to hold a depth of power and wisdom with their depths looked down at him from his seated position in slight amusement. He was sucking on a long, thin pipe and, as Ivan watched, blew out what looked like a bird in the smoke. Somewhere behind the strange man was a brown-coloured horse, tacked up and ready to ride. The man nodded slightly at Ivan, seeing he was staring at the older man with wide-eyes, before turning his attention back to Mia. "I trust he is unharmed, Miss Mia?"

Mia turned and gave the man a small smile. "Yes, he should be fine. Ivan's quite stubborn, aren't you, Ivan." She smiled at the younger boy.

"Sure," Ivan said absently, looking the man over. "Um…I know this might seem like an odd question, but are you someone called Gandalf the…uh…Grey?"

The old man's eyebrows raised so much they disappeared under the brim of his wide hat. "That is indeed my name."

Mia smiled. "It was lucky really that when we arrived that Mr Gandalf was around. He helped make sure we didn't sustain too many injuries and has been telling me about Middle Earth. I've explained to him that we're from Weyard – Mr Radagast had already told him that he was coming to Weyard through the portals to find help."

Ivan blinked, staring at the blue-haired healer as if she had grown a second head. "You told him already?"

"Actually, Mr Gandalf already had an idea that we were from Weyard," Mia explained.

"I had been expecting you for a few days now, although I wasn't sure where I would find you – only that my old friend Radagast said to await your arrival in Rivendell, if I had not seen you before then." Gandalf looked at them both for a moment, still puffing softly on his pipe. At length he shook his head and spoke. "When Radagast said he would be going to Weyard, a place that has been separated from our world for many years, to gain some form of help, I had not expected that he would send someone so young."

Mia chuckled softly. "Well, we may be young, but were do have experience. We are quite strong, after all."

"So you believe us, right, sir?" asked Ivan, looking at him worriedly. He'd rather not have to deal with someone who thought they were mad. Although showing off and mind reading the Istari would have been amusing, he'd rather not have to go through the shocked looks again. Even Isaac and Garet, who had lived in a village full of people who did Psynergy, had stared at him in surprise when Ivan had mind-read them. Garet was outright scared if he remembered - but then again, out of the two of them, Garet was never good at controlling his emotions.

Gandalf blew another strange-shaped smoke-ring. "Indeed. I must say that Radagast timed this extremely well, that you would arrive now – I have come across grave news about the ring – it must be taken to Rivendell immediately. Unfortunately, I cannot be the one to take it, since if it came into my possession, it could cause an even bigger darkness to occur, even if it came from a will to do good. Such is the power of the ring. Hobbits, it seems, are strangely resilient to its power. I was just on my way to inform Frodo that he must get to Rivendell as fast as possible. It's only a matter of time before something was to happen. I believe you would be of some use in protecting the Frodo. As resilient as he is to the ring, he has not left the Shire before this."

"You want us to take this 'Hobbit' to Rivendell?" Mia said. She turned to Ivan excitedly. "Do you think we'll be able to reunite with Isaac, Felix and the others?"

"Well, Radagast said we needed to get there," Ivan said. "Besides, we could help make sure that none of those Shadows or Orcs or something get to Frodo. But what about you? Wouldn't you also be able to protect him?"

"As much as I wish it could be, I cannot," Gandalf said with a sigh. "As things are, with the ring now active again, I will need to consult the head of my order about the course of action. If we prepare quickly, we might still have a chance." The Wizard stood and brushed himself off. "As such, we must hurry, if you are unharmed enough to travel."

Ivan smiled up at the man and nodded. "Believe me, I've suffered worse. So, which way is this 'Shire' place?"

Gandalf smiled down at Ivan through his thick beard and pointed the way with his staff. "This way."

As they began to walk, Ivan suddenly thought of something worrying – something he remembered from back in Vale, when Radagast was explaining the 'quest' to them. "Mr Gandalf, sir?" Ivan said, hesitantly. Gandalf looked around and motioned for him to continue. "You said that you needed to speak to the head of your order, right? Is the head's name…Saruman?"

"Indeed it is? Did my old friend Radagast speak of him to you?"

Mia clapped her hands to her moth and shared a dark look with Ivan. Gandalf's eyebrows almost mated with his hairline. Ivan nodded to Mia and, tentatively said. "Mr Gandalf? I'm afraid we've got something very important to tell you…" hesitantly, the two adepts began to tell the wizard about the attack of the orc on the Vale and Radagast's conclusion from the makeshift banners that the Orcs had been carrying. "…I'm afraid that Saruman probably betrayed you, or he wants that ring for himself."

The expression on Gandalf's face was such a mix or surprise, betrayal and deep sadness that Ivan felt a horrible guilt at having been the one to tell him of it. "…It is indeed dark days…if what you have said is true…" Gandalf said at last, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "If it is the case, then I will need to find out just how deep Saruman's betrayal runs. If I can at least find this out, I might be able to discover enough information to aid us in avoiding any attempts, either by Sauron or Saruman. We still may have enough time."

Mia's jaw dropped open. "You mean your still going to go to meet Saruman?" She squeaked.

"I have all the more reason to go now. The Elves will need to be told of this betrayal. It would be most troublesome if Saruman knows that you have arrived as well, so we must hurry. It will be up to you to take them to Bree and from there, to Rivendell. I can supply you with maps for the journey. But it is of the up-most importance that the Ring does not fall into the wrong hands. I will, however, need to tell you of as much as I know of the situation involved-"

"Have you told Mia all of this already, sir?" asked Ivan curiously.

"Much of it, yes"

"Then, its okay, You don't need to tell us again. I…sort of have the ability to read minds. I can just get the information from her – if it's okay with you, Mia."

Mia smiled. "Of course."

Gandalf laughed jovially. "If the legends about the Adepts of Weyard are true, then I do not believe that Frodo will be in _very_ capable hands!"

For a while after that, they walked in silence towards the Shire; Ivan mauling over the information he had borrowed from his friend's head. Thinking about it, Middle Earth seemed a lot like Weyard had been after the explosion of Mount Aleph. They had many monsters – and strange peoples like they had back home. Not that this made Ivan feel any better – those Orc thingies were bad enough!

"Ivan?" Mia asked quietly as they walked, having fallen a little further behind than their grey-dressed companion.

"Hm?" Ivan managed, pulling out of his musings.

"Do you think we'll bump into Isaac, Garet and the others when we reach Bree?" The mercury adept asked, biting her lip.

"Mia, if there's anyone you don't need to worry about, its those guys," Ivan told her, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded. "You know they always come through in the end."

"I hope so," Mia said softly, "I just hope that…Isaac and the others got to Rivendell safely…" wistfully, she stared out over the unfamiliar land ahead of them, a concerned frown on her usually kind face. Ivan turned away from her to the Shire growing in the horizon. _Don't think you're the only one, Mia,_ Ivan thought. _Where the hell are you, Isaac?_

**AoME**

"Isaac…. Isaac…. Isaac, please wake up."

"You'll catch cold lying out here in the rain like this."

"The other's are worried."

"Isaac, wake up, before I have to put Quartz out of his misery!"

"Shut up, Granite!"

"Make me!"

"Fighting won't help…"

"Stay out of this, Vine!"

Isaac groaned as the words of the Djinn began to penetrate his blank mind, making his head throb. He could feel the soft pitter-pattering of rain against his skin, slowly soaking his skin. He stirred, letting his eyes flutter open slowly. He caught sight of a forest canopy broken by grey patches where the rain was obviously falling from, when his vision was blocked by nine small blob-like creatures with worried blue eyes. He pulled back slightly in surprise, except it just made his head spin if he moved it too fast.

"Djinn…?" he muttered.

All nine of them seemed to sigh in relief.

"You're alright!" one said happily.

"I told you he would be alright, Quartz, but would you listen to me? Nooooooo."

"As if you can talk, Granite," another growled. He began to mimic Granite's voice. "'Oh no, quickly, find a sanctum!' Tch, you were as bad as me! At least I'll admit I was worried for our Isaac."

Granite growled and turned away in a huff. If he had arms, Isaac was sure they would be crossed. His eyes flickered back towards Isaac. "…I'm glad you survived." Was all he said, before dissolving into the boy once more. If Isaac didn't know any better (and if he wasn't so certain he had concussion), Isaac would have through the grumpy Djinni was blushing.

Quartz soon disappeared as well. The Djinni that Isaac realised was Vine shook her head. "They were just concerned for you," she explained. "But please try not to scare us like that, next time."

Isaac gave a slight nod, wincing as it started to pound. "I'll try not to," he assured her. Vine seemed to accept this and almost all the Djinn once more bonded to him and vanished. All, that is, except Flint. However, Isaac had grown accustomed to the small creature not leaving his side while he was hurt, in case he was needed.

Carefully, Isaac began to pick himself up from the floor, using a nearby tree to help him keep his balance until his legs stopped wobbling and head had stopped spinning. It pounded slightly and Isaac guessed he might have hit his head on the way 'down'.

Tentatively, Isaac reached up and touched the back of his head, before wincing. Yes, it looked as though he would have a rather impressive bump there once it formed fully. Thankfully, he was able to use healing psynergy, so he wouldn't have to wait for it to get to that point. However, he decided to put that off for the moment as he began searching his surroundings.

It looked like he had come out of the portal in the middle of some kind of forest, and a dense one at that. Although the canopy was thin enough to let the rain through, Isaac could barely see three feet before he was looking at trees. There didn't seem to be an exit anywhere close by.

"Where…are we?" Isaac asked, supporting himself on the tree as he looked around him in confusion.

"Haven't a clue," Flint answered, hopping on his shoulder near the knot of his scarf. "All I can tell is that we're definitely not on Weyard any more."

"We're in Middle Earth then?"

"Looks like it."

Isaac looked around him again, rubbing at his head. "Somehow, I don't think we're anywhere near Rivendell…" he looked away with a sigh. _I just hope that the other's made it there all right…_ He caught himself before he could start along that line of thought. _Ugh! Stop it! Getting depressed won't help anything and I can't do anything with a Sol-forsaken concussion! If one of those Orcs or that 'shadow' Radagast mentioned found you now, you'd be dead before you could say 'Venus'. Get a hold of yourself, Isaac!_

Snorting, Isaac straightened himself, easily slipping into 'leader-mode' as Garet had jokingly put it once, covering his wound with one gloved hand.

"Cure!" Isaac commanded and immediately it began to work, cooling the area and the dull thudding faded and finally dwindled to nothing. Moving his hands over his numerous other wounds (although thankfully, none were serious) they began to vanish as well. That done, Isaac began to look around, with a much clearer head now, checking for any sign that Human's passed through this way.

There wasn't any set paths per say, but Isaac did spot what looked like a winding trail in the trees, similar to the way some of the more wild forests back home seemed to be.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing, though," Isaac sighed, shouldering his pack.

"Be careful," Flint warned.

"Always," Isaac said with a slight smile, before Flint, too, disintegrated. With that, Isaac began to walk, keeping a sharp eye out for any monsters or pathways. At first, every time he heard a deer spring through the forest, or a bird flutter loudly from its perch, Isaac jumped and almost beheaded a poor innocent tree with the Sol Blade. However, he began to realise that, unlike Weyard, there were no Psynergy stones around to have transformed the animals into monsters or give them powers they would not normally have. They were just ordinary animals. Knowing that, he relaxed ever so slightly.

Well, enough that he wasn't driving himself nuts with his skittishness. Really, Garet, Jenna, Sheba, Mia, Piers and Ivan would have been laughing their socks off at him by now. Even the more stoic Felix would have found it hilarious.

It was quiet, walking through that forest, but it wasn't as if he felt lonely exactly. The Djinn would speak with him if he wanted to talk, but Isaac was never much of a talker anyway, but it was still too quiet for Isaac. He never realised how used he had got used to the happy chatter of his friends as they travelled. He knew it was probably out of worry for them that he felt this way. After all, it probably wouldn't have bothered him too much if he had known they were all safe. However, after they had all got split up in the portal…

Several hours must have passed before Isaac stopped for the night. Darkness was starting to fall and, although it had stopped raining, the clouds really weren't helping to let any dwindling light through the leafy canopy.

"Just my luck," Isaac grumbled. "I would just get myself lost in a wood at nightfall. I'd better get some dry wood, otherwise…" he paused, then suddenly felt like smacking his head on a tree. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. As if it couldn't get any worse…"

With a sigh, Isaac looked for some firewood for camp; mentally cursing for having got himself split up from Garet and Jenna. Apart from the fact he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, at least he wouldn't have to be spending so long looking for dry wood – the Mars adepts could light just about anything. It took him a while to find suitable firewood, considering it had rained earlier, so of course, most of it was soaked. Fortunately, he was able to scrounge a few dry twigs and other such things and, setting up close to the 'path', pulled out a tinderbox from within his pack (it surprised him to know that his pack hadn't got separated from him, but he wasn't complaining. He was just glad he had the foresight to bring the tinderbox, otherwise, he'd be, to put it bluntly, screwed.) It took a few tries, but Isaac managed to create enough sparks to set the pile of wood and leaves all right. With a spare, long stick, Isaac carefully stroked the flames into an acceptable fire, mentally grumbling all the while about his inability to use Mars psynergy. It would have been so much easier.

"How unexpected."

Isaac jumped at the voice, jumping to his feet, sol blade already half-drawn as he came face to face with the first person he had seen since arriving in middle earth. The man, who looked to be about the same age as Isaac's father, wore earthy browns and greens, travel-worn and looked as if it had been repaired several times over the years. He had long hair, although admittedly nowhere near as long as Felix' – although that wasn't difficult, seeing as Felix' hair was almost as long as Mia and Jenna's – a deep brown streaked with the occasional strand of grey. His face had a kind look to it, but his sharp, silvery-grey eyes reminded Isaac of Maha, the werewolf, with the intensity. It showed a sort of inner wildness and deadly hunter, if needed. But he also didn't look much of a threat, at the moment, anyway. There was also a look about him that, somehow, made him think of Felix – a kind of familiar, quiet kindness hidden behind his rough, travel-worn exterior. He couldn't help but relax ever so slightly.

"I had not expected to find someone out here alone," the man continued. "You don't look like a ranger." He looked Isaac up and down, before the raptor eyes settled on the still half-drawn blade in Isaac's hand. The Venus adept blushed and slipped it back into his sheath. "I mean no harm, although I would ask if I could share your camp fire, fellow traveller."

Isaac sat himself back down again, contemplating what to do. The man seemed harmless enough or at least docile for the moment. Besides, if this man were a traveller, then perhaps he would be able to tell him where the next town was, or perhaps even take him to this Rivendell place he was supposed to get to.

Mentally, he could already hear Garet yelling at him for being so trusting. However, he trusted his instincts. Besides, if he was a threat, he did have his blade and his adept skills, although he hoped to keep them hidden at this point – at least until he knew what he should be doing here in this world.

"Um…sure," Isaac said, indicating the fire. "Be my guest."

The man gave him a small smile that seemed to make his face look younger. "My thanks." Carefully, he sat himself at the fire, opposite from Isaac and placed down his own belongings. He also placed what looked like a sword on the floor, within hand's reach. Obviously, this man didn't fully, or at least foolishly, trust Isaac either. Strangely enough, this made him feel better.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't really have too much food with me, though," Isaac said softly, "at least not enough, really. I wasn't expecting to get separated from my friends and get myself lost in these woods." He added with annoyance. Hey, forests were all well and good. Getting lost in them, though, now that just made him feel like a complete idiot.

"Not too worry," the stranger said, a small smile on his face. "As a Ranger, you get used to preparing for just about anything." He rummaged around in his pack for a moment, before pulling out a biscuit-like wafer wrapped in some kind of leaf. He glanced at it for a moment, before handing it to Isaac. The earth adept stared at it for a moment, before meeting the stranger's eyes once more. He blushed.

"Oh, no, I couldn't really!" he stuttered. "I mean, its you provisions, so I-"

The stranger, however, laughed rather good-naturedly. "Not to worry. I have enough for myself, don't worry. And you were kind enough to share your fire with me."

Still blushing slightly, Isaac took the wafer from the man shyly, muttering his thanks. He eyed it for a moment, trying to identify what kind of wafer it was. It looked like nothing he had ever seen anywhere on Weyard. Obviously sensing Isaac's hesitation, the stranger pulled out another of the wafers and took a bite out of it. Seeing as the man didn't keel over or anything, Isaac broke a little off and, hesitantly, ate it. He had sort of expected it to be tasteless, but the wafer actually tasted more like biscuit, or bread than the nothing he was expecting. To his surprise, it was as if he had eaten a full three-course meal – he was instantly full!

"Hey, mister, what is this stuff anyway?" Isaac asked in amazement, looking at the wafer with an appraising eye. "I feel full already!"

"That, my friend, is called 'Lembas Bread', food of the Elves. One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

Isaac started at that. "Does that mean you're an Elf, sir?"

"No," the man said solemnly. "However, I was raised by elves. I am a ranger, younger traveller. Although I am known by many names, people call me Strider in these parts."

"Strider?" Isaac repeated, feeling the name on his tongue. He smiled slightly. "That's a strange name, sir."

"Indeed it is." Strider agreed.

"…But it fits somehow," Isaac continued, "being a traveller and all. Hey, you said you were raised by elves, right? Do you happen to know the direction to Rivendell?"

"Rivendell?" Strider said, giving Isaac a surprised look.

"Yeah," Isaac said, "my friends and I were heading that way when we got separated. It's kind of important…" he wondered briefly if he should reveal everything about what had happened, but decided against it. Just the basic facts. After all, if this man was on that Saruman or Sauron's side, then he might be putting the whole quest in danger. He pressed on. "You see, this guy named Radagast arrived at my village and told us to look for Rivendell."

Realisation dawned in the man's eyes. "I see, so you and your friends are the warriors from the other side of the portals! Radagast the Brown had mentioned to Gandalf the Grey about searching for some people known as adepts to help destroy the one ring. Would you happen to be one of them?"

Isaac let out a breath of relief, glad that he hadn't completely misjudged his instincts. "Yes"

Strider also relaxed. "Then it would seem we are both a part of the same quest. Gandalf asked me to go to Bree, to look out for the Hobbit Frodo Baggins. He said that he and the one ring should be making their way to Rivendell very soon. I am to guide him the rest of the way to Rivendell, where it'll be decided what should happen to it."

"Perhaps if I go with you to Bree, I might meet up with some of my friends as well," Isaac added. "Radagast told us that we should either look for Frodo, or if we couldn't find him, then head for Rivendell. Its possible that they could have met up with this Hobbit person."

"Indeed, there is a possibility." Strider agreed. He looked over to Isaac and smiled slightly. He extended his hand. "So, my young friend, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name? Isaac. Its Isaac," the Venus adept said, grasping Strider's hand. "Its nice to meet someone out here."

"Indeed it is, Isaac. So it would seem I have myself a travelling companion. I have heard stories about the adepts. If they are true, then by Valar, I will be fortunate to have your help watching out for Frodo!"

Isaac blushed slightly and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He was starting to like this strange traveller already.

**TBC**

**Chosha's notes**

So, how was this chapter? I had been thinking of keeping everyone together at first, but then I kept coming up with interesting scenes that I could have if they were separated in some way or another, so they ended up in different places. Don't worry, they will all meet again sooner or later. But tell me what you thought of it, if you would. Helpful and constructive criticisms are welcome, especially if they help the story in the long run.

Anyways…

**Next time on AoME**

While Isaac and Strider make their way to the place they are to meet Frodo, Mia and Ivan are introduced to Frodo and Sam and help to guide the hobbits towards Bree. But it looks like they might just get to see what this 'darkness' Radagast had spoken of first hand. Next episode: To the Town of Bree

But until then, Ja ne!

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


End file.
